Line between hate and love
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: Debido a un trágico accidente Izaya pierde la memoria y, para desgracia de Shizuo, termina viviendo con el guardaespaldas. ¿Será esta una oportunidad cedida por el destino para mejorar su relación? ¿O conseguirá el caos tomar el poder haciendo que los enemigos se lleven peor que nunca?
1. The worst enemies

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste el primer capítulo y... no, no tengo nada más que decir.

Capítulo 1- The worst enemies

Celty entró en el apartamento y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo muy silencioso. Normalmente un alegre Shinra ya habría saltado sobre ella para darle la bienvenida y hacerle alguna que otra propuesta pervertida pero, esta vez, lo único que la recibió fue un silencio sepulcral. Se acercó a la mesa para dejar su casco y fue entonces cuando lo vio: Shinra le había dejado una nota. Al parecer Izaya y Shizuo habían tenido un pequeño encontronazo y este último había acabado con un profundo corte en el pecho, producto de la navaja de Izaya. Después de leer la nota se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió el ordenador para mantenerse ocupada mientras esperaba al doctor.

 _"_ _Maldita pulga, juro que le mataré. Le aplastaré como el insecto que es"._ Esos eran los pensamientos de Shizuo, que se encontraba sentado en una silla rechinando los dientes. Arrodillado frente a él estaba Shinra desinfectando y vendándole la herida, preguntándose por qué demonios hacía eso cuando el cuerpo de su amigo era más resistente que el de cualquiera de ellos. Detrás de ambos hombres, Tom y Simon miraban la escena en silencio. El primero apoyado en la barra del restaurante, negando con la cabeza y soltando suspiros de vez en cuando, y el otro preparando un poco de sushi para cuando Shinra terminase de tratar a Shizuo. Lo único que se oía en la estancia era el ruido que hacía Simon en la cocina y los susurros de Shizuo, que no paraba de repetir "matar" mientras un tic se apoderaba de su ceja derecha.

En ese momento, en un apartamento lejos de allí, un joven se limpiaba una brecha en la frente. Dejó el algodón, ahora rojo, encima del lavabo y se vendó la zona herida. _"Esa bestia… si tan solo fuera más humano… Bueno, si lo fuera, no sería tan divertido jugar con él",_ pensaba Izaya mientras recogía todo lo que había usado para curar las heridas y moratones que Shizuo le había provocado en uno de sus tantos encuentros.

Shizuo caminaba por las calles, con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Habían pasado tres días desde su enfrentamiento con la pulga, tres días en los que el informante se había mantenido alejado de Ikebukuro. Eso hizo que tuviera un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba en su día libre y quería disfrutar de él plenamente, lo que incluía dejar de pensar en cierto insecto. Al llegar al parque se sentó en un banco y, mirando fijamente al cielo a través de sus gafas de sol, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba por encenderlo cuando escuchó una risa. No una risa cualquiera, sino la risa más desagradable que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se recolocó las gafas y miró al frente. Allí estaba. Izaya se encontraba sentado en la fuente hablando con dos mujeres. Al principio pensó que se trataban de algunas clientas pues, ¿por qué no iba a haber mujeres en la mafia? Pero desechó esa idea en cuanto las observó con mayor detenimiento. Ambas eran rubias y llevaban ropa de calle normal y corriente, como la de cualquier turista. Agudizó el oído y logró captar algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido para él. ¿Podría ser ruso? Recordaba haber oído a Simon hablarlo cuando algún turista de dicha nacionalidad se le acercaba, pero desconocía que Izaya también supiera hablarlo. Tal vez lo había aprendido para poder comunicarse mejor con sus clientes. Aún así le resultaba extraño que esa molesta pulga ayudara amablemente a unas turistas perdidas. ¿Orihara Izaya ayudando al prójimo? ¿Y sin cobrarles nada? Quizás la respuesta estaba en el hecho de que esas mujeres no tenían ni la menor idea de a quien acababan de preguntarle y, para él, esas humanas no eran piezas que poder usar a su favor. Ver cómo su enemigo se levantaba le hizo reaccionar y salir de sus cavilaciones, por lo que se levantó él también y se dispuso a seguirlo. Al parecer Izaya no se había percatado de su presencia, así que decidió aprovecharse de ese pequeño descuido por parte del moreno. Con la monstruosa fuerza que lo caracterizaba, lanzó lo primero que encontró en su campo de visión: una papelera. Izaya, que se había parado y miraba distraídamente su móvil, escuchó una especie de zumbido. Cuando se giró en la dirección del extraño sonido vio la papelera volando directamente hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de esquivarla. El impacto mandó a Izaya rodando a unos cuantos metros. Mientras trataba de levantarse, Shizuo caminó lentamente hacia él. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, el hombre rubio se quitó las gafas de sol y las guardó en su chaleco, arrancó una señal y apuntó con ella a Izaya.

\- ¡Te dije que no quería volver a ver tu cara por Ikebukuro!

\- Soy un hombre de negocios, Shizu-chan – se excusó Izaya encogiendo los hombros, como si vender información a la mafia fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¡No me llames así bastardo!

\- ¿Así cómo, Shizu-chan?

Shizuo partió el cigarrillo en dos con los dientes y lo arrojó al suelo, pisándolo después. Al ver eso, Izaya supo que era momento de salir corriendo de allí.

\- Debería haberlo matado cuando tuve ocasión – se dijo Shizuo mientras estrujaba la señal que aún sostenía y perseguía a Izaya por todo Ikebukuro.

Cuado por fin pensó que le había acorralado en un callejón sin salida, se dio cuenta de que la maldita pulga le había vuelto a dar esquinazo, como ocurría todas las veces que le perseguía.

\- ¡IIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAA! – gritó furioso, partiendo la señal en dos y lanzándola contra la pared. Registró todo el callejón sin encontrar al joven y, antes de irse definitivamente del lugar, dirigió su vista a los tejados. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Izaya observar desde las alturas. Al no divisarlo allí arriba tampoco se marchó destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Una vez Shizuo se hubo perdido de vista, Izaya bajó del tejado con mucho cuidado. Se sacudió el polvo del abrigo, ya que había tenido que tirarse al suelo para no ser descubierto, y se marchó cojeando y sujetándose el hombro derecho.

Finalmente llegó a su destino: el departamento del doctor Kishitani Shinra. En cuanto este le abrió, entró en la estancia tranquilamente y se sentó en una silla.

\- ¿Otra pelea con Shizuo? Lleváis así desde el instituto – suspiró Shinra, acercando otra silla a la de Izaya y tomando asiento en frente de él.

\- Esa bestia tiene que aprender a controlar su ira. Me he torcido un tobillo por su culpa y creo que me ha dislocado el hombro.

\- Déjame ver… El tobillo está perfectamente, no ha llegado a torcerse del todo. No puedo decir lo mismo del hombro, tenías razón. ¿Con qué te ha golpeado esta vez? ¿Una señal?

\- Una papelera – respondió Izaya aguantando el dolor lo mejor que podía cuando Shinra le recolocó el hombro después de inyectarle algo de anestesia.

\- Te diría que tomaras reposo pero perdería mi tiempo – le dijo Shinra ayudándole a ponerse el brazo en cabestrillo.

\- Soy un hombre ocupado Shinra.

\- Ya, ya. Solo evita hacer movimientos bruscos – le recomendó levantándose y colocando la silla en su lugar –. Y abstente de visitar Ikebukuro por un tiempo. No me gustaría tenerte todos los días en mi casa.

\- ¿Tan mal invitado soy?

\- Simplemente se hace cansado el tener que arreglarte cada vez que te encuentras con Shizuo.

Izaya se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del apartamento con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado.


	2. The accident that changed their lives

Holaaaaa! No pensaba actualizar hasta la semana que viene, que es cuando me dan las vacaciones por fin, pero tenía que buscar información para un trabajo y, como casi siempre, el yaoi me pudo. Así que, el segundo capítulo hace su aparición.

 **TrafalgarD'Kate -** Muchas gracias por tu review. Tengo pensado continuarlo hasta que mi inspiración vuelva a escaparse por la ventana XD.

Capítulo 2 - The accident that changed their lives

Por raro que pareciese, Izaya hizo caso a Shinra y se quedó recluido en su despacho durante una semana. Sus clientes tuvieron que visitarle allí y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, en Ikebukuro se respiró algo de paz. Cosa que Shizuo agradeció grandemente. Una vez que el hombro de Izaya se hubo recuperado totalmente, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Shizuo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con él. Ese día había mucha gente en Ikebukuro, por lo que decidió vigilar los lugares que normalmente frecuentaba el rubio desde las alturas. Pero nunca esperó que algo como aquello ocurriera. El edificio en cuyo tejado se encontraba comenzó a temblar y con él siguieron los de alrededor. Rápidamente bajó de allí y observó cómo la gente corría despavorida de un lado para otro mientras todo se caía a pedazos: un terremoto estaba azotando Ikebukuro. Izaya salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de la gente para evitar ser arroyado. ¿Hubiese sido mejor quedarse en su departamento? ¿O tal vez ahora mismo este estaba derruido y se había salvado de una muerte segura? De todas formas, aunque se hubiese librado de morir aplastado en su casa, pronto lo estaría igualmente. Ya fuese por los derrumbamientos o por la gente que le empujaba cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando al fin consiguió salir de la marabunta que se había formado, vio a un niño de no más de cinco años llorando desconsoladamente. El pequeño era moreno, con una piel muy pálida y unos grandes ojos rojizos cubiertos de lágrimas. Estaba solo y nadie acudía a ayudarle. Sus padres no parecían estar cerca e Izaya no pudo evitar pensar que eran unos negligentes por separarse de su hijo en un momento como ese. El niño seguía llorando y él no podía dejar de mirarle. Le recordaba tanto a él mismo… Y no solo físicamente, sino que a él también le habían dejado solo en su infancia. ¡Cuántas noches habría pasado llorando por un poco de atención de sus padres! Y lo único que había conseguido era irse a la cama sin cenar o un bofetón de su padre bajo la atenta mirada de lástima de su madre y la asustada de sus hermanas. Eso era lo peor de todo. La expresión de dolor que se había formado en el rostro de Izaya al recordar su pasado, cambió radicalmente a una de pánico al ver cómo el tejado de un edificio se precipitaba hacia el niño. Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron y empujó al pequeño para evitar la tragedia. Aún así, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse él también y el tejado se desplomó sobre él. El niño dejó de llorar y le miró, una mirada llena de terror. Izaya tosió y le sonrió mientras la sangre salía de su boca y se deslizaba por su barbilla, adornando el grisáceo suelo con puntos rojos.

\- Corre… busca a… tus padres. No… te que… quedes aquí. De… prisa – le dijo casi sin aliento y provocando que la tos lo asaltara de nuevo en mitad de cada palabra.

El niño se secó las lágrimas, le sonrió y se fue de allí corriendo, despareciendo entre la multitud. Izaya apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y miró al cielo. ¿Ese iba a ser su final? ¿Terminaría así su vida? No sabía si era producto del fuerte golpe en la cabeza o si era lo que estaba deseando ver por última vez pero, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, divisó una máquina expendedora volando directamente hacia él.

El terremoto cesó minutos después. Por suerte no había habido víctimas mortales, tan solo heridos leves y algunos de gravedad. En este último grupo se encontraba Izaya. La sala de espera del quirófano estaba casi vacía, ya que la mayoría de los heridos eran tratados por tener contusiones o algún hueso o articulación rotos. En ese momento, en la sala se encontraban sentados Erika, Walker, Kadota, Togusa, Tom y Simon. Los dos primeros se abrazaban mutuamente para darse ánimos mientras que los otros jugaban a las cartas para pasar el rato. Shizuo estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en Celty, que no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala. Un tic apareció en su ceja derecha. El no poder fumar dentro del hospital y ver a Celty caminar de un lado para otro le empezaba a sacar de sus casillas.

\- Para de una vez. Es molesto – le susurró apretando los puños.

" _Lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa y preocupada"_ – se disculpó Celty, escribiendo como siempre en su PDA.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sacarlo para hacerle una pregunta a Shizuo, que se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de par en par. Shinra apareció quitándose la máscara y los guantes, lo dejó todo sobre una silla y les sonrió ampliamente.

" _¿Cómo se encuentra?"._

\- Jamás había tratado a alguien en tan mal estado.

 _"_ _¿Entonces no…?"._

\- Tenía la mayor parte de las costillas rotas y le hemos sacado una gran cantidad de pequeños escombros que se le habían metido en el cuerpo. Afortunadamente ninguno ha dañado la columna, por lo que su movilidad no se ha visto afectada. Podrás seguir persiguiéndole como antes, Shizuo.

Shizuo chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Aún no podía creerse lo que había hecho.

Se encontraba con Tom paseando por las calles cuando le pareció ver a Izaya en lo alto de un edificio. Rápidamente salió corriendo a su encuentro. Necesitaba matarlo, tenía que matarlo, hacerle desaparecer de una vez por todas. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar un estremecimiento le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio. Uno segundos después los edificios comenzaron a desmoronarse y la gente corría despavorida, empujándose unos a otros. Avanzó para poder salir de aquella marea humana que lo había engullido y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, vio a lo lejos a un niño solo. Entonces advirtió que el tejado de un edificio estaba a punto de caerse sobre el pequeño, que no dejaba de llorar y no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Miró a su alrededor y divisó una máquina expendedora en el suelo, debajo de lo que parecía ser una pared. La levantó y se dispuso a lanzarla. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte lograse desviar los trozos del tejado. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada una sombra se abalanzó sobre el niño, empujándolo lejos del peligro. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien hubiese sido tan valiente y amable como para atreverse a salvar a aquel niño, pero más se sorprendió cuando el polvo que se había formado se disipó y pudo ver a Izaya atrapado debajo de los escombros. Vio cómo Izaya movía los labios y cómo tosía cada vez más a menudo. Le vio esbozar una sonrisa que, a diferencia de las sonrisas cínicas, burlonas y provocativas que le dirigía desde que se conocieron, tenía cierto matiz cálido y amable. Una sonrisa que parecía verdadera y no una falsa apariencia. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue corriendo de allí, mientras que Izaya dejó caer la cabeza. Tenía que haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para poder fingir que se encontraba bien y no preocupar al niño. Sentimientos encontrados surgieron en el interior de Shizuo. Su enemigo estaba al borde de la muerte, algo que deseaba más que nada, pero acababa de ver una faceta de él que le era totalmente desconocida. Parecía que Izaya sí tenía algo de humanidad al fin y al cabo. Fue por esos pensamientos por los que, cuando vio que otro trozo de tejado se desprendía, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la máquina expendedora. La máquina chocó contra los fragmentos y los desvió del camino, impactando contra la pared del edificio que se encontraba a unos metros. Shizuo corrió hacia Izaya y le tomó el pulso: aún estaba vivo.

 _"Maldición",_ pensó Shizuo apretándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Finalmente se había cansado de estar de pie pero, al sentarse junto a la ventana, no pudo evitar mirar por ella y recordar todo lo que había pasado durante el terremoto. Maldijo entre dientes hasta que unas palabras de Shinra le llamaron la atención. Al parecer la pulga había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba una transfusión urgentemente. La cálida sonrisa del joven volvió a apoderarse de su mente y, antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había levantado y ofrecido voluntario para donarle su sangre. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar cómo Shizuo se ofrecía por voluntad propia y, una vez que se hubieron repuesto de la sorpresa momentánea, Shinra le agarró del brazo y le arrastró fuera de la sala de espera. Le hizo las pruebas y resultó ser compatible con Izaya. Más contento que nunca, Shinra le sacó la sangre necesaria, que resultó ser demasiada. Pero sabía que el cuerpo de su amigo lo soportaría.

Horas después, la sala de espera se llenaba de ronquidos. Los únicos que aún permanecían despiertos eran Celty y Shizuo. La dullahan había vuelto a su mala costumbre de caminar de un lado para otro y Shizuo no había tenido más remedio que mirar por la ventana para evitar arrojarle algo.

 _"Han pasado dos horas desde que se llevaron a Izaya a otra habitación. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Y si nos han mentido y está peor de lo que esperábamos?"._

\- ¿Quieres calmarte Celty? Shinra ha dicho que ya no corre peligro, ¿no? Tranquilízate – dijo Shizuo sosegadamente para no poner más nerviosa a su amiga.

\- ¡Ha despertado! – gritó Shinra entrando en la sala –. Y por lo que veo vosotros también – añadió al ver como todos se desperezaban.

Shinra les condujo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Izaya, saltando alegremente por el camino y ganándose miradas reprobatorias por parte de enfermeras y médicos que se encontraban en los pasillos. Estaban cerca de la susodicha habitación, por lo que todos pudieron oír cómo una enfermera le decía a Izaya que unos amigos habían venido a verle.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? – preguntó un poco confundido.

\- ¡Nosotros! – gritó Shinra lleno de emoción mientras corría a abrazar a Izaya.

\- Tenga cuidado doctor. Puede hacerle daño – le avisó la enfermera preocupada.

\- No se preocupe, ya puede marcharse.

Pero una voz hizo que se detuviera, soltase el pomo de la puerta y se girase con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

\- Espere. – repitió Izaya al ver que la enfermera dudaba sobre qué hacer a continuación. El joven miró a todos los presentes y, finalmente, dirigió de nuevo sus ojos carmesí a la enfermera –. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

 _\- De ninguna manera – se negó por séptima vez Shizuo –. No pienso dejar que esa pulga entre en mi casa._

 _"_ _Por favor Shizuo. Ha perdido su apartamento y no recuerda nada. No puede darte muchos problemas"._

 _\- ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que le odio? ¿Por qué no se queda con vosotros?_

 _"_ _Imposible. Él no recuerda que soy… ya sabes. Si se lo digo, no sé cómo reaccionará. Es mejor que se quede contigo"._

 _\- Yo creo que es una buena idea – aportó Tom, que se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera viendo como discutían los dos jóvenes._

 _\- ¿Tú también, Tom-san?_

 _\- No veo el problema Shizuo. Izaya ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda nada sobre vuestro pasado. No puede ser tan problemático como parece._

 _\- Está bien. Pero si hace algo que me moleste lo echaré a patadas._


	3. New roommate

**Tercer capítulo! Wiiiiiiii**

Capítulo 3 - New roommate

Todos miraron a Izaya muy sorprendidos, incluido Shizuo. _"¿Es una broma?",_ pensó. " _El bastardo sería capaz de fingir amnesia con tal de no vernos pero…"_ Shizuo volvió a mirarle y entonces se percató de que tenía una venda alrededor de la frente. ¿Podría ser que de verdad hubiese olvidado todo?

\- ¿No me recuerdas, Izaya? Soy Shinra – le dijo el doctor cogiéndole por los hombros y mirándole fijamente.

\- No, lo siento. ¿Podría dejar de mirarme así? Es un poco inquietante.

\- Dime, Izaya. ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre completo? – preguntó Shinra ignorando las anteriores palabras del joven.

\- Izaya… O… Ori… - dudó durante unos segundos hasta que al fin pareció recordar –. ¿Orihara Izaya?

\- Vale. Al menos te acuerdas de eso por poco que sea.

\- ¿Entonces Iza Iza no se acuerda de nosotros? – preguntó Erika, aún agarrada al brazo de Walker.

\- Parece ser que no. Esto podría ser un problema, ¿no? Para su trabajo, me refiero. Bueno, yo soy Kishitani Shinra. Nos conocemos desde el instituto.

 _"_ _Yo soy Celty. Encantada de volver a conocerte"_ – le mostró la chica el PDA.

\- Igualmente – sonrió él cálidamente, algo que sorprendió a todos.

\- No te acerques más de lo necesario a mi Celty, ¿has oído Izaya? Ella es mi novia y solo yo puedo hacerle esa clase de "cosas".

 _"_ _¡Cállate! ¿Q-qué crees que estás diciendo?"._

Todos observaron la escena suspirando pesadamente. Todos menos Izaya. Él parecía disfrutar con la cómica discusión de la pareja, tanto que no pudo evitar reírse cuando Celty golpeó a Shinra en la cabeza con el PDA. Era una risa muy diferente a la que solía tener antes de que perdiera la memoria. Era mucho más cristalina, cálida y verdadera. Una risa hermosa que merecía la pena escuchar. O eso es lo que pensó Shizuo en cuanto Izaya comenzó a reírse.

\- Nosotros somos Karisawa Erika, Yumasaki Walker, Togusa Saburo y Dotachin – dijo una sonriente chica castaña.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras Dotachin – regañó uno de los chicos. Luego sonrió y se dirigió a Izaya –. Me llamo Kadota Kyohei.

\- Pero tú le llamabas Dotachin – añadió Erika.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? Me llamará Kadota y punto.

\- Vaya par – suspiró un hombre castaño y trajeado mientras se recolocaba las gafas –. Yo soy Tanaka Tom y ese hombre alto y negro de allí es Simon.

Simon sonrió y levantó una mano para saludarle. Después la volvió a meter en el bolsillo y le dedicó unas palabras en ruso. Izaya sonrió y le respondió en el mismo idioma.

\- Veo que no has olvidado el idioma – le dijo Simon regresando al japonés.

\- No recuerdo por qué sé hablarlo – susurró Izaya, frustrado al no poder recordar nada de su vida. Entonces notó que alguien no se había presentado. Un hombre alto y rubio había permanecido todo el tiempo apoyado al lado de la puerta. Llevaba gafas de sol, por lo que no podía verle los ojos, y vestía un uniforme de camarero. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho y un cigarrillo humeaba en sus labios aunque había un cartel en la habitación que decía claramente que estaba prohibido fumar.

\- Él es Heiwajima Shizuo – le explicó Shinra en cuanto se percató de a quien estaba mirando el joven. Shizuo les miró al escuchar su nombre –. Él fue al instituto con nosotros y… es tu mejor amigo.

\- ¿Eh? Shinra, ¿estás buscando que te mate? – gritó Shizuo lanzándole la mesilla de noche. El doctor la esquivó y la mesilla se estampó contra la pared, haciéndose pedazos – ¡Yo nunca sería amigo de un bastardo como él! ¡Si quieres ayudar para que la maldita pulga recupere la memoria, no le mientas! ¡No le digas que soy su amigo porque es todo lo contrario! – dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

" _No tenías que haber dicho eso, Shinra"_ – le dijo Celty.

\- ¿Él me odia? – preguntó de repente Izaya.

\- Bueno, digamos que no sabéis entenderos muy bien – respondió Kadota.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Soy una persona tan detestable?

\- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado – dijo Erika tratando de animarle.

\- Pero…

Unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron. Esta se abrió y un doctor entró en la habitación, no sin antes pedir permiso.

\- ¿Es usted Orihara Izaya? – preguntó acercándose a la cama.

\- Sí.

\- En unos días tendrá una revisión para ver que tal van las cosas con su memoria – se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la bata y sacó un frasco de pastillas –. No le ayudarán con la amnesia pero reducirán el dolor de cabeza – iba a dejarlas en la mesilla cuando la descubrió hecha pedazos en la otra punta de la habitación, por lo que decidió dárselas personalmente y salió de allí con rapidez.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente llegó el día en que le daban el alta a Izaya. Celty fue a buscarle y, con gran pesar, le informó que su barrio había sido uno de los más afectados. Como no tenía donde quedarse pensó en alojarle con ella y Shinra. Pero después recapacitó y recordó que Izaya había olvidado por completo que ella era una dullahan. La única persona que se le ocurría que podía darle alojamiento era…

\- De ninguna manera – se negó por séptima vez Shizuo –. No pienso dejar que esa pulga entre en mi casa.

" _Por favor Shizuo. Ha perdido su apartamento y no recuerda nada. No puede darte muchos problemas"._

\- ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que le odio? ¿Por qué no se queda con vosotros?

 _"_ _Imposible. Él no recuerda que soy… ya sabes. Si se lo digo, no sé cómo reaccionará. Es mejor que se quede contigo"._

\- Yo creo que es una buena idea – aportó Tom, que se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera viendo como discutían los dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Tú también, Tom-san?

\- No veo el problema Shizuo. Izaya ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda nada sobre vuestro pasado. No puede ser tan problemático como parece.

\- Está bien. Pero si hace algo que me moleste lo echaré a patadas.

\- Ten algo de consideración. Si hace algo mal la culpa no será toda suya, tú te enfadas con mucha facilidad. Intenta controlar tu ira y no arrojarle la nevera o la mesa.

Shizuo suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo. Le daba igual que estuviera prohibido fumar. Necesitaba distraerse con algo para no empezar a destrozar cosas. Una enfermera intentó pedirle que apagara el cigarrillo pero él la ahuyentó con su mirada. Se sentó de mala gana y esperó junto con Celty y Tom hasta que Izaya apareció. Llevaba la misma ropa de siempre pero, por alguna extraña razón, se veía muy diferente.

\- Bueno, Shizuo. Ahí tienes a tu compañero. Celty y yo nos vamos. Hasta la vista, Izaya.

 _"_ _Adiós chicos"._

\- Adiós – se despidió el chico moreno.

\- Mhn – masculló Shizuo levantándose.

Salieron de la sala y atravesaron dos más. Cuando tan solo les quedaba una para salir del hospital, vieron a una niña llorando mientras se frotaba el brazo derecho. Izaya se acercó rápidamente a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

\- Me han puesto una vacuna y me duele mucho.

\- Tengo algo que te animará. Toma – dijo sacando una piruleta de su bolsillo. La cara de la niña se iluminó enseguida.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- De nada, princesa.

Izaya volvió a reunirse con Shizuo, que le miraba de una forma muy extraña.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Deja de comportarte así. Me pones los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Así cómo? Solo soy amable.

\- Ese es el problema. ¿Desde cuándo le das caramelos a los niños?

\- Solo intentaba animarla.

\- ¿Y lo de princesa a qué ha venido?

\- Todas las niñas merecen saber que son princesas.

\- Tú no eres para nada así – masculló Shizuo.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Nada.

Shizuo comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Izaya atrás.

\- Heiwajima-san – llamó Izaya.

\- ¿Eh? – Shizuo estaba un poco desconcertado. Izaya nunca antes le había llamado así.

\- Yo… yo no recuerdo nada. Por más que lo intento no consigo saber qué clase de relación tenía con usted. Desde que hace unos días dijo que yo no era su amigo he estado pensando sobre ello. Y hoy, tras escucharle decirle a Celty-san que me odiaba, he llegado a una conclusión. Ellos no me dijeron nada pero aún así sé que le hice algo imperdonable. Me gustaría disculparme con usted por todos los problemas que le haya podido causar. Si no quiere alojarme en su casa lo entenderé y le diré a Celty-san que me ayude a encontrar a mi familia. Desapareceré de su vida si eso puede ayudar a que viva más tranquilo.

\- No… eso no es necesario – dijo Shizuo sin saber que hacer o decir.

\- ¡Entonces acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que he hecho! – rogó Izaya mientras se inclinaba ante él. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Shizuo miró a su alrededor para disculparse con la mirada por el anterior grito de Izaya.

\- Izaya… - el joven levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y Shizuo pudo ver lo brillantes que se habían vuelto sus ojos, producto de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Verle tan cerca del llanto tocó una fibra sensible en su corazón y, por un momento, olvidó que se trataba de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo –. Vamos a casa o se nos hará tarde.

Shizuo se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital, con un sonriente Izaya pisándole los talones.

\- Gracias, Heiwajima-san.

\- Shizuo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Llámame Shizuo. Que me trates de usted me hace sentirme más viejo – dijo recolocándose las gafas –. Además tenemos la misma edad.

\- Está bien, Shizuo.

Izaya le había llamado por su nombre muchas veces. Siempre que se encontraban le provocaba diciéndole "Shizu-chan", pero esta vez era diferente. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin añadirle algo después y, por alguna razón, le gustó. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se recriminó mentalmente y se recordó lo mucho que odiaba a esa pulga.

" _Entonces acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que he hecho"._

No podía creer cómo una simple frase había sido capaz de sembrar la confusión en su mente. Ya no estaba seguro de si seguía odiándole o si le empezaba a gustar el nuevo Izaya.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? – la repentina pregunta de Izaya hizo que encogiera un poco los hombros del susto.

\- Claro que no – contestó fríamente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tu rostro está tan rojo?

Si el rostro de Shizuo era rojizo, ahora podría compararse con la nieve misma. La pregunta no le hubiese afectado tanto si hasta hace apenas unos minutos no hubiera estado pensando en el maldito de su compañero. Y descubrir que se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en Izaya no le gustó lo más mínimo. Para empezar ni siquiera debería estar pensando en él. Agitó una mano delante de su rostro e intentó cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cómo es que tenías una piruleta en el bolsillo?

\- Una enfermera me llevó algunas a la habitación. Dijo que no hay edad para los dulces.

\- Ah – dijo con indiferencia. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, le cedió el paso a Izaya y volvió a cerrar. Cuando se giró vio a Izaya sonriendo con una piruleta en la mano.

\- Todavía me quedaba una. ¿La quieres?

\- No, gracias. Es toda tuya.

\- Oh, vamos. No seas así.

\- He dicho que… - pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Izaya se abalanzó sobre él y le acorraló contra la pared, obligándole a comerse la piruleta.

\- Basta, Izaya – empezaba a molestarse un poco –. Ya es suficiente.

Pero al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del chico, su enfado se evaporó más deprisa de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Pronto los forcejeos dejaron de serlo y comenzaron a "pelearse" de forma amistosa. Shizuo había encontrado los puntos donde Izaya tenía cosquillas y le atacaba sin piedad, haciendo que el chico acabase llorando de la risa. Entonces Izaya se resbaló con la alfombra y se cayó, arrastrando a Shizuo con él. El rubio, al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus piernas habían quedado entrelazadas, sus manos reposaban en los hombros de Izaya y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de su compañero sobre sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez más deprisa y, debido al silencio que reinaba en la casa, creyó que Izaya acabaría oyéndolo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Izaya, pero le fue realmente imposible. Entonces notó algo dulce en los labios. Algo que se introducía en su boca sin permiso. No sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos pero los abrió al sentir un frescor rozar sus labios. Izaya le sonreía divertido mientras colocaba en su boca la piruleta.

\- Gané, Shizu-chan – dijo triunfante con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios.

\- ¿Shizu… chan?

Izaya se dio cuenta entonces de cómo había llamado a Shizuo y se levantó rápidamente.

\- Lo siento. No quería… no sé cómo… Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente el moreno.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Tú solías llamarme así. Lo habrás hecho instintivamente.

\- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Shizu-chan?

\- Si quieres… - susurró Shizuo volviendo a sonrojarse –. Oye, estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama… Ah, tu habitación es esa que está al lado de la mía. La que tiene un espejo colgado en la puerta.

\- Está bien. Buenas noches.

\- Sí.

Shizuo cerró la puerta de su habitación y, sin encender la luz, comenzó a desvestirse. Se puso unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta blanca, dobló la ropa, la colocó sobre una silla y se tumbó en la cama. Colocó un brazo sobre su cintura y otro sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero cada vez que los cerraba recordaba inevitablemente a Izaya: sus brillantes ojos carmesí, la blanquecina piel de su cuello, su hermosa voz llamándole "Shizu-chan", sus finos labios rosados… ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Izaya era un hombre! Atractivo, sí, pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Y además era su mayor enemigo. Definitivamente debía de estar volviéndose loco.

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

 _\- ¿Has hablado ya con tus hermanas? – le preguntó Shinra._

 _\- Sí – suspiró._

 _"¿Ha pasado algo?"._

 _\- Cuando les dije que había echado de menos sus voces pensaron que les estaba gastando una broma. Intenté convencerlas de lo contrario y entonces me preguntaron que si me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, así que les dije la verdad. Entonces volvieron a pensar que era una broma. Luego recordaron que yo no gasto bromas y me colgaron pensando que era otra persona haciéndose pasar por mí. Y eso solo es la parte buena. Ellas dijeron que si alguien se hacía pasar por mí yo me encargaría de "jugar con esa persona". ¿De verdad soy tan odioso? – suspiró con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y los ojos cargados de tristeza._


	4. Personality change

**Hola! Cuarto capítulo de esta maravillosa locura en la que Izaya es tan maravillosamente OOC.**

Capítulo 4 - Personality change

Tres meses y medio después, Izaya había recordado todo sobre su familia. Pero seguía sin saber qué clase de negocios tenía con la mafia o con cualquier persona que buscase información. Erika le había contado a que se dedicaba, ya que Shinra pensaba que eso podría ayudarle a recordar. Al principio, Izaya se negó a creer lo que Erika le decía pero más tarde, intentó recordar algún negocio que hubiese tenido con la mafia poco antes del terremoto.

Pero nada.

Otro problema era la pérdida de la mayor parte de la información que Izaya guardaba en su despacho, debido al terremoto.

Lo único que quedaba que pudiese usar para recordar su pasado como informante era un móvil donde estaban grabados los números de todos sus clientes.

Aunque solo uno de ellos pareció hacer que Izaya recordase algo.

Cuando Shinra leyó el nombre del contacto, un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

\- Tenía que habérmelo imaginado.

\- ¿Es una clienta importante? – preguntó Izaya a Shinra, ya que el doctor era el único de todos los presentes que parecía conocer la identidad de esa clienta cuyo nombre Izaya sentía muy familiar.

\- No. Ella es tu secretaria.

\- ¿Tengo secretaria? ¿Para qué necesito yo una secretaria?

\- Pues… supongo que eso solo lo sabes tú.

\- ¿Podríamos llamarla? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

\- Sí, llamémosla. Tal vez así Izaya pueda recordar algo – dijo Kadota, apoyando la idea de Izaya.

Izaya cogió su móvil y pulsó la tecla de llamar. Cuando el móvil dio señal, las manos de Izaya comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Debía reconocer que estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Descubriría algo más de su pasado si hablaba con ella? Al menos ya no escucharía nada que pudiera sorprenderle. Ya se habían encargado Shinra y Erika de contarle todos los problemas y desastres que habían acontecido en Ikebukuro y de los que, a pesar de no tener pruebas, estaban completamente seguros de que los había iniciado Izaya. Pero entonces…

Splash.

Izaya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeó un par de veces. Retiró el móvil de su oreja y observó cómo la pantalla se volvía negra.

\- Oh, Izaya. Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Shinra mientras dejaba el jarro de agua, ahora vacío, sobre la mesa –. Te traeré una toalla.

\- No, no hace falta – respondió él levantándose de la silla, también empapada, y escurriéndose un poco la camiseta.

\- ¡Pero estás empapado!

\- Necesito hablar con Yagiri-san.

\- Pero puedes secarte primero y llamarla después.

\- No puedo esperar – insistió Izaya.

\- Está bien – dijo Shinra arrebatándole el móvil a Izaya y comenzando a secarlo en su bata de laboratorio antes de dárselo completamente seco.

Izaya intentó desbloquearlo un par de veces, sin obtener ningún resultado.

\- Vaya. Parece que se ha estropeado. Lo siento de verdad, Izaya. – se disculpó Shinra intentando ocultar su alegría –. Ahora no podrás llamar a Yagiri-san.

Todos notaron que estaba mintiendo pero, al ver que Izaya estaba tan ocupado intentando conseguir que su móvil funcionase como para darse cuenta, decidieron guardar silencio y preguntarse silenciosamente por qué lo había hecho.

\- Oh, si es por eso no hay problema. Cualquier otro móvil me servirá. Me sé el número de memoria.

\- ¿Eh? P-pero si solo lo has visto una vez – dijo Shinra comenzando a decepcionarse.

\- Tengo buena memoria.

Izaya se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto mientras le pedía a Shinra su móvil. Este dejó caer los hombros y la cabeza en señal de derrota y se lo tendió. Izaya marcó el número que se había aprendido de memoria con tan solo verlo una vez y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

\- _¿Sí?_ – respondió una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Era una voz fría, carente de sentimientos y con un pequeño matiz de molestia. Aunque Izaya no había puesto el altavoz, todos pudieron oírla perfectamente. Nada más escuchar la voz de la mujer, Izaya se quedó petrificado. Esa voz le traía recuerdos borrosos que no lograba identificar.

\- _¿Hola?_ – volvió a hablar ella.

\- Ya... Namie-san – dijo Izaya cuando salió del trance en el que había caído.

\- _¿Izaya? Te he llamado un millón de veces. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?_

\- En casa de un amigo.

\- _¿Amigo? No sabía que tú conocieras esa palabra. Ni que tuvieras. Pero si es cierto, supongo que estarás con Kishitani-san._

\- Sí.

\- _Pensaba que habías muerto en el terremoto. Qué lástima. Bueno, ahora que sé que estás vivo más te vale que vuelvas inmediatamente. No pienso arreglar y limpiar todo esto yo sola._

\- ¿Arreglar y limpiar el qué?

\- _¿Qué va a ser? Tu ruinoso apartamento. Ah, por cierto. Hace unas semanas estuvo aquí un tal Takahashi Shu. No sé qué demonios habrás hecho pero estaba realmente furioso. Deberías dejar de jugar con las personas o acabarás haciendo que te maten. Aunque antes de que pase eso espero que me pagues los tres meses que me debes. Después puedes irte al infierno y procurar no volver. Créeme que la humanidad te lo agradecerá._

Dicho esto, Namie colgó. Izaya dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos aún empapados.

\- Creo que iré a… buscar una toalla.

Una vez que Izaya hubo desaparecido por el pasillo, Shinra soltó un largo suspiro y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

\- Por eso no quería que hablase con Yagiri-san.

Shizuo y Kadota, que se encontraban sentados en el sofá, miraron junto con Shinra la puerta del baño, la cual aún se encontraba cerrada.

kajfhshgosiljhafloehflsddhf

\- Opino que el cerebro de Izaya está actuando de manera que no pueda recordar sus ventas de información y tratos con la mafia. Tal vez quiera cambiar todo eso inconscientemente.

\- Eso sería genial, ¿no crees Yumachi? Le dije que el pasado podía cambiarse.

\- Y después encontrará al amor de su vida como en los mangas shojo. Casi empiezo a sentir envidia de Izaya-kun.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que algún día lo recuerde – dijo Kadota preocupado e ignorando el parloteo sin sentido de los dos otakus.

" _Si consigue recordar, ¿creéis que volverá a ser el mismo de antes?"._

\- Probablemente le costará más ahora que se lleva bien con Shizuo – respondió Shinra sonriendo –. Me gustaría que recuperase la memoria solo para ver su expresión cuando se dé cuenta de que su peor enemigo es ahora su mejor amigo.

\- No soy su mejor amigo – se quejó Shizuo, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

\- Pues eso no es lo que me ha dicho a mí.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró el que hasta hace poco había sido el tema de conversación: Izaya.

\- ¿Has hablado ya con tus hermanas? – le preguntó Shinra mientras el chico tomaba asiento al lado de Shizuo. Este, al sentir la cercanía del joven, se alejó un poco. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, a excepción de Izaya.

\- Sí – suspiró.

 _"_ _¿Ha pasado algo?"._

\- Cuando les dije que había echado de menos sus voces pensaron que les estaba gastando una broma. Intenté convencerlas de lo contrario y entonces me preguntaron que si me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, así que les dije la verdad. Entonces volvieron a pensar que era una broma. Luego recordaron que yo no gasto bromas y me colgaron pensando que era otra persona haciéndose pasar por mí.

\- Hermanas. Qué se le va a hacer – le dijo Shinra dándole palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

\- Y eso solo es la parte buena. Ellas dijeron que si alguien se hacía pasar por mí yo me encargaría de "jugar con esa persona". ¿De verdad soy tan odioso? – suspiró con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y los ojos cargados de tristeza.

Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. No sabían que decir. Si le decían que solo estaba pensando tonterías, sería mentirle. Y él ya sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaba aunque no pudiese recordarlo. Pero si optaban por darle la razón acabarían por deprimirle aún más.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pienses tan negativamente? – rompió el silencio Erika –. Es cierto que eras cruel, despiadado y disfrutabas usando a las personas pero, ahora mismo, eres completamente diferente. Al perder la memoria surgió otra personalidad diferente en ti. Una personalidad que podría jurar que es la verdadera. Todo el mundo tiene motivos y razones para cambiar su forma de ser y contigo no va a ser diferente. Ya verás que con el tiempo recuperarás la memoria y recordarás el motivo por el cual cambiaste.

\- Gracias Kari… Erika.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Mi nombre suena tan bonito cuando sale de tus labios! – exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Entonces los ojos de Erika comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente y, con una velocidad asombrosa, agarró con fuerza el brazo de Izaya, haciendo que el joven se tambalease un poco.

\- Ne, ne, Iza-chan. Acompáñame al Otome Road – le rogó zarandeándole.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí – se levantó y arrastró a Izaya con ella –. ¡Disfrutemos de nuestra amistad! Nos vemos chicos, Celty.

\- A-adiós – se despidió Izaya antes de que Erika le sacase definitivamente de la habitación.

En cuanto los dos hubieron desaparecido Shinra sonrió.

\- Parece que Karisawa ha conseguido solucionarlo pero… ¿Iza-chan? No le pega nada – dijo comenzando a reírse.

\- Ahora es más dócil y tratable. El "chan" le viene estupendamente – se limitó a encogerse de hombros Walker.

\- Sea lo que sea. ¿Qué os parece si terminamos la reunión?

Los cinco continuaron hablando durante horas mientras Celty les observaba y participaba de vez en cuando.

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

\- _No te hagas el idiota Orihara. Sabes perfectamente que hemos venido a ajustar cuentas._

 _\- Es la mafia rusa – susurró Erika para que solo Izaya la escuchara –. Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido._

 _\- ¿Y bien Orihara?_

 _\- ¡Corre! – gritó Izaya agarrando a Erika de la muñeca y echando a correr calle abajo en dirección contraria._


	5. Debt repaid

**TrafalgarD'Kat: Me alegro de que te parezca interesante. Yo pensé lo mismo que tú. La mejor forma para que Izaya cambie o recapacite es perdiendo la memoria y viendo la vida desde otra perspectiva. Cuando vi el cap casi me da algo. Pensé: "como ahora tenga amnesia me río psicóticamente XD"**

 **soy may: Pues lamento decirte que en este fic no tenía pensado escribir acerca de su pasado. Estoy desarrollando otro que se centra principalmente en su pasado. Tal vez lo publique en algún momento :)**

 **InsomniaKnightmare: Como he dicho antes no pondré nada de su pasado pero puede que caiga algún recuerdo triste en formato sueño o flashback**

Capítulo 5 - Debt repaid

Izaya se aburría. Pasar el tiempo con Erika era agradable, ya que ella era una chica muy divertida, pero no era lo mismo cuando paseaban por las calles de Ikebukuro o Shinjuku que cuando se veía obligado a acompañarla a comprar mangas o figuritas. Él no entendía nada de eso y acababa por aburrirse. Pero la cosa dejaba de ser aburrida y pasaba a bochornosa cuando era arrastrado sin remedio a la zona de BL. Este era el género que más entusiasmaba a la chica castaña pero era un poco vergonzoso para él que, con su condición de hombre, le vieran en un área dedicado a los mangas de contenido homosexual. Aunque la gracia no terminaba ahí. Después de salir de aquel lugar y en cuanto Izaya pudo sentir el aire fresco, Erika comenzó a hablarle sobre los mangas que había comprado y el amor que se profesaban los dos personajes. Irónicamente, la trama se parecía bastante a la antigua rutina de Izaya y Shizuo, cuando el informante aún seguía siéndolo.

\- Tsubasa es un chico con una fuerza descomunal pero con un corazón amable. Lo único que quiere es amar y sentirse amado. Sorata es el típico chico problemático que siempre hace de las suyas y engaña a la gente sin importarle sus sentimientos. Los dos se odian a muerte y son enemigos jurados pero, después de un pequeño incidente, ambos acaban viviendo juntos. Y, ¿a qué no sabes que pasa después? ¡Tsubasa se enamora de Sorata pero no es correspondido! ¡Ese Sorata es un idiota! ¡Ya se dará cuenta de lo que vale Tsubasa cuando lo pierda! – explicó con emoción Erika.

\- Ajá – contestó Izaya ignorando un poco el monólogo de la chica.

\- ¿No crees que esta historia se parece a la tuya con Shizu-chan?

\- ¿Mi historia? No hay ninguna historia – dijo Izaya prestando atención finalmente a su compañera.

\- Sí. Tsubasa y Sorata se odian al principio e intentan matarse mutuamente, igual que Shizu-chan y tú. Después acaban viviendo juntos, como tú y Shizu-chan. Tsubasa es igual de fuerte que Shizu-chan y Sorata es igual de problemático que tú cuando solías serlo. ¡Incluso llama "bestia" y "Tsu-chan" a Tsubasa! ¡No puede ser una simple coincidencia! ¡Es el destino!

\- Me siento un poco incómodo hablando de esto.

\- No tienes que ser tan tímido Iza-Iza.

\- Es cierto que ese manga se parece mucho a nuestras vidas, pero te has olvidado de lo más importante.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Shizu-chan y yo no estamos enamorados.

\- Le has llamado Shizu-chan – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Tú también lo haces. A-además él m-me permitió llamarle a-así – Izaya desvió sus ojos de la penetrante mirada de Erika y se sonrojó levemente.

\- Roma no se construyó en dos días.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¡Vayamos al parque Iza-Iza! – gritó Erika ignorando la pregunta del moreno.

Se dirigieron hacia un parque que había en Shinjuku y allí permanecieron durante horas. Erika se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo mangas mientras que Izaya jugaba con los niños que estaban por allí. Después de varias súplicas por parte de los pequeños y del adulto, accedió a jugar con ellos al escondite. Pronto anocheció y los niños se fueron con sus madres. Erika guardó todo y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Izaya la detuvo por el brazo.

\- ¿Podemos pasar por mi casa antes de irnos?

\- Está bien.

Como Izaya había estado poco por ahí, Erika le guió hasta el edificio donde vivía. Había quedado en muy mal estado y todos sus vecinos se habían mudado a otro lugar más habitable. Izaya se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y finalmente habló:

\- Creo que voy a reconstruirlo. Tengo que intentarlo al menos. Es parte de mis recuerdos y me parece que ya es hora de dejar a Shizuo en paz.

\- Pero no puedes hacer eso.

 _"_ _¿Por qué demonios le llama ahora Shizuo?"_

\- Sí. Solo necesito tiempo y dinero. Y tengo suficiente de los dos.

\- No me refiero a eso. ¡No puedes dejar solo a tu seme!

\- ¿Seme? ¿Qué demonios es eso? – pero al ver la cara de radiante felicidad que tenía Erika se arrepintió de haber preguntado –. Prefiero no saberlo. De todas formas Shizuo se las arreglará perfectamente sin mí.

\- Si tú lo dices… Pero luego no te lamentes cuando veas que tenía razón.

\- Para poder lamentarme Shizuo tendría que ser mi novio y no lo es – dijo cortante Izaya. Empezaba a cansarse de las fantasías de su amiga.

\- Y no lo será nunca. A no ser que a ese tal Shizuo le guste la necrofilia – se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Erika e Izaya se giraron y se encontraron frente a frente con unos hombres trajeados y amenazantes.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Orihara Izaya. No sabía que te inclinabas por ese lado.

\- No me gustan los hombres – respondió seriamente.

 _"_ _¿Quiénes son estos tipos? ¿Y de qué me conocen?",_ se preguntó Izaya comenzando a asustarse.

\- Y a mí no me gusta que me engañen.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

\- No te hagas el idiota Orihara. Sabes perfectamente que hemos venido a ajustar cuentas.

\- Es la mafia rusa – susurró Erika para que solo Izaya la escuchara –. Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

\- ¿Y bien Orihara?

\- ¡Corre! – gritó Izaya agarrando a Erika de la muñeca y echando a correr calle abajo en dirección contraria.

\- ¡Maldita alimaña! ¡Encontradlos! ¡No me importa lo que hagáis con la chica pero quiero a Orihara vivo!

Después de una intensa carrera ambos jóvenes pararon finalmente en un callejón. Izaya cogió a Erika de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Vete. Ahora que les hemos dado esquinazo puedes escapar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No pienso dejarte aquí! ¡Te matarán!

\- Y aunque estés tú harán lo mismo. Si te vas, al menos podrías salvarte.

\- Está bien. Pero volveré con ayuda.

Erika salió del callejón y siguió corriendo mientras la lluvia comenzaba a mojar las calles. Izaya rehízo el camino que había recorrido junto a la chica castaña y se encontró con dos hombres trajeados. Levantó las manos y les dijo:

\- Quiero negociar.

\- Me temo que negociar se ha acabado, amigo – respondió el jefe de la mafia apareciendo detrás de los dos hombres. Levantó su mano derecha y chasqueó los dedos, dando una sola orden: –. ¡Cogedlo!

Los hombres finalmente soltaron a Izaya en un callejón. El joven intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer al sentir un fuerte golpe en las costillas. Comenzaron repartiéndole patadas por todo el cuerpo hasta que acabó a cuatro patas y tosiendo sangre. Su ropa estaba rasgada, cubierta de sangre y empapada a causa de la lluvia. El jefe se acercó a él y, agarrándole fuertemente del pelo, le obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

\- ¿Vas a devolverme lo que me robaste?

Por toda respuesta, Izaya le escupió en el rostro. El hombre le soltó, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta, se limpió, se irguió lentamente y le dio una patada en la barbilla. El chico acabó tumbado boca arriba y, para evitar que se moviera, el jefe plantó su pie en su pecho.

\- Solo eres una sucia alimaña a la que nadie echará de menos si muere.

Pisó con fuerza el estómago de Izaya, provocando que tosiera y la sangre se escapara de su boca, y después le pateó en el costado, lanzándole hacia la pared del callejón.

\- ¡Levantadlo! – ordenó. Se acercó al joven, que se mantenía en pie gracias a los dos hombres que le sujetaban por los brazos, y le agarró de la mandíbula –. Eres muy atractivo. Podría venderte a un buen amigo mío y ganaría mucho dinero. Con eso podría olvidarme de los documentos que robaste. Aunque supongo que ahora me dirás que desaparecieron en el terremoto, ¿no? Sé perfectamente la clase de hombre que eres y sé que te habrás deshecho de ellos después de aprendértelos de memoria. Así que, ¿qué te parece mi oferta, Orihara? Mi amigo te tratará muy bien. ¿O prefieres que te matemos?

El jefe recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de Izaya, acariciándole. Y, cuando llegó a sus labios, fue detenido por un mordisco de parte del joven. Automáticamente, los hombres que le sujetaban, le golpearon con fuerza en el estómago. Izaya cayó de rodillas mientras el jefe le miraba desde arriba.

\- Parece que prefieres la segunda opción – uno de los hombres sacó una pistola y apuntó a Izaya en la cabeza, pero el jefe le ordenó que la guardara –. Yo me encargaré de él. Retiraos.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos en el callejón, el hombre trajeado miró con desprecio a Izaya. El joven estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos recostados en sus piernas. Su respiración era muy débil y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, por lo que le sería difícil saber cuándo había muerto. Se agachó y le retiró el flequillo, comprobando que sus ojos seguían abiertos y con un brillo que iba perdiendo fuerza poco a poco.

\- Normalmente me quedaría aquí hasta que murieras para poder ver tu sufrimiento, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Qué te parece si aceleramos un poco más las cosas?

El jefe le repasó de arriba abajo, buscando una forma de terminar con su vida. Finalmente miró sus manos enguantadas y sonrió macabramente. Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Izaya y le quitó el abrigo, lanzándolo lejos y dejándole tan solo con una camiseta negra. Debido a la sangre y a la lluvia, la camiseta se adhería a su cuerpo, pudiendo comprobar así que Izaya tenía un buen físico. Pasó su mano desde el esternón hasta el ombligo, notando como Izaya se tensaba con ese contacto.

\- Definitivamente es una pena. Habría ganado tanto contigo…

El jefe se quitó el guante derecho y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Con su mano enguantada agarró a Izaya del cuello y lo levantó hasta tenerlo a su altura. Llevó la mano derecha a su cintura y comenzó a acariciarle. Izaya, al notar lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo, trató de patearle y arañarle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Este acto no le gustó nada al jefe, que dejó a Izaya en el suelo y le estampó con fuerza contra la pared. Con una mano sujetó las muñecas del joven y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Continuó manoseándole sin que Izaya pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Aquel contacto le provocaba asco y dolor, pero no sabía cual en más medida. Entonces vio una mano delante de su rostro. Parecía una mano normal y corriente pero las uñas tenían un extraño brillo plateado.

\- Son uñas de hierro – explicó el jefe con una sonrisa –. Saluda al Diablo de mi parte, Orihara Izaya – y dicho esto coló su mano debajo de la camiseta de Izaya. Hundió las frías uñas metálicas en su pecho y, lentamente, bajó hasta la cadera, disfrutando de las muecas de dolor que deformaban el rostro del chico y los alaridos que se escapaba de su boca.

Cuando notó que Izaya se había desmayado, lo lanzó al suelo sin consideración alguna, sacó otro pañuelo, se limpió la sangre de las uñas, volvió a ponerse el guante y se marchó de allí. El cuerpo de Izaya quedó solitario en el oscuro callejón, mientras su sangre se fundía con el agua de lluvia y la mezcla desaparecía en una alcantarilla cercana.

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

 _\- Respira Karisawa. Tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasa con Izaya? ¿No me digas que le has perdido de vista un momento y ahora no sabes dónde está?_

 _Aquel cómico comentario de Shinra hizo pensar a Shizuo. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si se había perdido? Además estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte. A su mente llegó una imagen de Izaya tiritando de frío y acurrucado en un rincón de un callejón. Sin quererlo se preocupó enormemente, pero decidió esperar a que Erika se tranquilizara y continuase hablando._

 _\- ¡Izaya está en peligro! ¡La mafia rusa quiere matarle! Me dijo que me fuera y yo le prometí volver con ayuda. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde._


	6. Between life and death

**InsomniaKnightmare: Creo que he tardado un poquito jajajaja. Lo siento. Espero que este cap también te guste :)**

 **TrafalgarD'Kat: No pude evitarlo. Tenía que poner a Erika fangirleando de una forma u otra XD. Izaya está... fastidiado la verdad. Soy muy cruel con los personajes. Qué se le va a hacer, me gusta hacer que sufran. Si no, no soy yo. Soy cruel pero no quiero que pierdas un riñón por mi culpa XD.**

 **Guest: No me hagas preguntas como esas que me dan ganas de hacer spoiler XD. Así que lo dejo a tu imaginación.**

Capítulo 6 - Between life and death

Erika llegó a Ikebukuro y, como un rayo, entró en el edificio donde vivían Shinra y Celty. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y, en algunas ocasiones, de tres en tres. Cuando llegó al piso en el que vivía el doctor, se encontró cara a cara con Shizuo, Kadota, Togusa y Walker, que habían terminado con su reunión y se disponían a marcharse.

\- ¿Ya habéis terminado vuestra "cita"? ¿A dónde habéis ido? – preguntó Walker molesto y muerto de la envidia, ya que Izaya había salido muchas veces a solas con la castaña.

\- ¡Shinra, Shinra, Shinra! – respondió ella dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta y comenzando a aporrearla.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron confusos, pero esperaron a que Shinra abriese para poder enterarse del porqué Erika le necesitaba tan urgentemente.

\- Chicos ya os he dicho que os… ¿Karisawa? – se sorprendió al verla allí, respirando dificultosamente y calada hasta los huesos. Luego se fijó en sus compañeros –. ¿Aún seguís aquí? No importa. Pasa Karisawa. Te prepararé un té y me cuentas qué te ha pasado.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! – gritó ella de repente, asustando a todos los presentes –. ¡Izaya! ¡Izaya está…!

\- Respira Karisawa. Tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasa con Izaya? ¿No me digas que le has perdido de vista un momento y ahora no sabes dónde está?

Aquel cómico comentario de Shinra hizo pensar a Shizuo. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si se había perdido? Además estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte. A su mente llegó una imagen de Izaya tiritando de frío y acurrucado en un rincón de un callejón. Sin quererlo se preocupó enormemente, pero decidió esperar a que Erika se tranquilizara y continuase hablando.

\- ¡Izaya está en peligro! ¡La mafia rusa quiere matarle! Me dijo que me fuera y yo le prometí volver con ayuda. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Todos los presentes abrieron completamente los ojos y, como si alguien les hubiese dado cuerda, se movieron rápidamente para ir al encuentro de Izaya. Shizuo se subió a la furgoneta con Kadota y los demás y Celty se encargó de llevar a Shinra. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Erika corrió hacia un callejón.

\- Aquí fue donde nos separamos. Pero no está.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Le he encontrado! – gritó Togusa unas calles más arriba.

Shizuo casi se desploma al ver el cuerpo inerte de Izaya. Sus temores de verle tiritando y acurrucado eran mucho mejores que lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Encontró su abrigo tirado en el suelo y lo recogió. Su puño se apretó con rabia. Estaba a punto de destrozar el contenedor que allí estaba cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Kadota.

\- ¡Vamos, Shizuo! ¡Sube rápido! ¡Celty y Shinra ya se han llevado a Izaya!

Una vez en casa del doctor, Celty tumbó a Izaya en la mesa. Shizuo se encargó de llevarle a Shinra un maletín para poder tratarle. Los otros cuatro se habían marchado, ya que Erika estaba muy inestable emocionalmente hablando y no la veían preparada para ver a Izaya en tales condiciones.

\- Retiro lo que dije aquel día. Ahora sí que está en malas condiciones – dijo Shinra mientras abría el maletín.

 _"_ _No digas eso estando Shizuo delante"._

\- Oh, cierto. Perdón – se disculpó y después centró su atención de nuevo en Izaya –. Veamos… Tiene tres costillas rotas, hematomas por todo el cuerpo, lo que parecen ser marcas de dedos en las muñecas y juraría que tiene la mandíbula dislocada. Pero lo peor es esto – dijo agarrando unas tijeras –. Celty, no mires. No te gusta mucho la sangre, ¿verdad?

Celty se separó de Shinra y se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Shizuo hizo todo lo contrario: se levantó y se acercó a Shinra. Shinra cortó la camiseta de Izaya y, con mucho cuidado, la fue abriendo como si se tratase de una camisa, dejando al descubierto tres líneas sanguinolentas que se extendían desde el pecho hasta la cadera.

\- Son unos cortes muy profundos. Va a ser muy delicado, pero me niego a dejarle morir. ¿Me oyes Izaya? Si te mueres, te mato. Shizuo, siéntate con Celty. Si estás a mí alrededor solo me estorbarás.

Shizuo le hizo caso y se sentó con la dullahan, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros para tratar de confortarle. Tres películas y cinco paquetes de cigarrillos después, Shizuo se levantó y se acercó a la mesa. Shinra había limpiado y desinfectado las heridas y le había vendado el torso para evitar que los arañazos volvieran a infectarse. El doctor tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada encima, parecía estar hecho polvo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le llevas a la habitación de invitados? Yo estoy muy cansado – dijo Shinra entre bostezos mientras volvía a recostar la cabeza.

Shizuo asintió y, con cuidado, llevó a Izaya a la habitación que Celty le señalaba sin dejar de ver la televisión. Recostó al joven en la cama, acercó una silla y se sentó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del sexto paquete del día. Escuchó una voz que le llamaba y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un móvil justo delante de su cara. La voz seguía resonando de fondo. Echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encontraba: todo era alarmantemente blanco. Entonces escuchó un débil sonido que antes no había oído que parecía proceder de la cama. ¿Izaya habría despertado? Se acercó sigilosamente y vio como el pecho de Izaya subía y bajaba con dificultad. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y cuello y se perdían entre los vendajes. Colocó una mano en su frente y notó que estaba ardiendo. Ignorando el mensaje que Celty tecleaba en su móvil, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón. Allí encontró a Shinra hablando por teléfono y diciendo su nombre algunas veces. Claro, por eso le había parecido que alguien le llamaba. En cuanto Shinra le vio se disculpó con la persona con la que hablaba y colgó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al recién llegado. El rubio se limitó a agarrarle de la solapa y levantarle unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

\- ¡Izaya está ardiendo de fiebre! ¿Qué clase de doctor se supone que eres?

\- Hasta hace unos meses poco te hubiese importado lo que le pasase.

\- Es más tratable y menos bastardo cuando está sin memoria.

\- Ya, bueno. Ya te dije que estaba en muy malas condiciones. He hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que va a…?

\- Si no supera esta noche…me temo que sí.

Shizuo soltó a Shinra y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, ocultando el rostro con las manos.

No podía creer que todo terminase así.

No, no quería creerlo.

Hasta hace poco tiempo odiaba a Izaya con todo su ser y, como bien había dicho Shinra, no le hubiese importado para nada que estuviera al borde de la muerte. Pero todo cambió el día del terremoto, cuando vio un pequeño atisbo de humanidad en la pulga al arriesgar su vida por salvar la de un niño. Tenía que reconocer que había estado bastante preocupado por él y, cuando supo que había despertado, se sintió aliviado de algún modo. Tras descubrir que había perdido la memoria y verse obligado a compartir su casa con él, su visión de Izaya cambió completamente.

Era alguien muy diferente al Izaya que conocía.

No parecía real.

Aún recordaba el primer día que pasaron juntos en su casa.

 _Después de haberse "peleado", acabar en una posición comprometida y acceder a que le llamase "Shizu-chan", Shizuo se había encerrado en su habitación. Y allí se quedó hasta la tarde del día siguiente. No salió en ningún momento, ni para desayunar ni para comer, a pesar de las insistencias y ruegos de Izaya que, estúpidamente, le sonaban adorables. Entonces, cansado de no de dejar de pensar qué clase de problema tenía con Izaya, acabó finalmente cediendo al sueño. Cuando despertó vio que eran las ocho de la tarde, por lo que se levantó y se miró en el espejo._

 _Tenía una pinta horrible._

 _Pensó que una ducha le sentaría bien, así que preparó todo lo necesario y abrió la puerta. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrirla, encontró en el suelo dos bandejas: una con un desayuno muy apetecible y la otra con una ensalada y algo de sushi que parecían muy saludables, ambas ya frías. Sintió una especie de revoloteo ascender por su estómago pero lo ignoró y continuó su camino hacia el baño. Después de una agradable ducha, salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y secándose el cabello rubio con otra. Miró las bandejas intactas y luego a la puerta de la habitación de Izaya. Suspiró y dejó caer la toalla sobre sus hombros mientras se dirigía a ella y llamaba suavemente. Al no obtener respuesta decidió pasar. Encontró la habitación completamente a oscuras y, al encender la luz, vio que no había nadie. Se alarmó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Una vez allí rebuscó entre las sábanas y entre la ropa hasta que encontró su móvil. Rápidamente marcó un número y se sorprendió al escuchar una musiquita en el salón. Colgó y se dirigió hacia allí, encontrando el móvil de Izaya en la mesa de la cocina. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla: llamada perdida de Shizuo. Volvió a cerrarlo y lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa. Entonces vio que, al lado del móvil, había otra bandeja. Esta vez la comida parecía estar recién hecha, ya que el tazón de la sopa aun estaba caliente._

 _¿También le había hecho la cena?_

 _Con una sonrisa se sentó y se dispuso a cenar. No tenía mal sabor pero se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar. Aun así se había esforzado por él._

 _Por una persona a la que no recordaba y que era su mayor enemigo._

 _Ya se podía imaginar la cara de asombro que pondría cuando recuperase la memoria y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho por el hombre al que más detestaba._

 _Intentó sonreír ante aquel pensamiento pero solo salió una mueca de desagrado._

 _Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no sería una mala idea que Izaya nunca se acordase de nada. Así el bastardo le agradaba mucho más. Mientras tomaba la sopa captó algo que antes no había hecho por culpa de su preocupación repentina._

 _Era un sonido extraño._

 _Parecía como… ¿un suspiro?_

 _Se levantó y caminó hacia el sofá, el lugar del que procedían aquellos sonidos, y se encontró con el causante: Izaya. El chico se había quedado dormido y, de vez en cuando, dejaba escapar algún quejido. Shizuo advirtió que la razón de su malestar se debía a que tenía frío, ya que estaba hecho un ovillo sobre un montón de cojines, asemejándose a un gato. Suspiró y sacó una manta de un armario, echándosela por encima a Izaya. Después se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó._

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

 _Se acercó lentamente a la cama y observó el nacarado rostro del chico moreno que allí yacía. Parecía mucho más pálido de lo normal, por lo que acercó el oído a su pecho para comprobar que, efectivamente, su pulso era muy débil._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

 _Puede que su pulso fuera casi inexistente y que pareciese que fuera a morir, pero había logrado pasar la noche._

 _Estaba vivo._

 _Eso hacía que tuviera más probabilidades de sobrevivir, ¿no?_


	7. Remembrances

**Creo que volví a tardar bastante de nuevo... Pero es que he estado sin internet las últimas semanas por cuestiones de cambios de compañías telefónicas.**

 **InsomniaKnightmare: Espero que aún sigas con vida para leer este capítulo XD.**

 **Death God Raven: Podría ponerse más cruel, no te lo niego. Lo mío no son los finales bonitos jajaja. Pero cuando se trata de Shizaya (o cualquier pareja yaoi) algo dentro me lo impide.**

Capítulo 7 - Remembrances

El relincho de un caballo hizo despertar a Shizuo. Despertó pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla y que Izaya aún continuaba durmiendo en el sofá cubierto por la manta que le había sacado pero, al ver el suelo y las paredes blancas y darse cuenta de que estaba sentado en una silla, advirtió que eso solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que le recordó lo mucho que quería que Izaya se recuperase para que volviera a vivir con él. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y observó el nacarado rostro del chico moreno que allí yacía. Parecía mucho más pálido de lo normal, por lo que acercó el oído a su pecho para comprobar que, efectivamente, su pulso era muy débil.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Puede que su pulso fuera casi inexistente y que pareciese que fuera a morir, pero había logrado pasar la noche.

Estaba vivo.

Eso hacía que tuviera más probabilidades de sobrevivir, ¿no? Casi sin pensarlo acarició la cabeza de Izaya y depositó un rápido beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

 _"_ _Buenos días Shizuo"_ – saludó Celty nada más verle aparecer por el pasillo _– "¿Qué tal se encuentra Izaya?"._

\- Ha logrado pasar la noche. Supongo que ahora está fuera de peligro, no sé. Yo no soy médico – respondió el rubio y, al hacerlo, recordó algo importante – ¿Dónde está Shinra?

 _"_ _Ha tenido que irse. Recibió una llamada de Shiki-san. Al parecer uno de sus hombres ha recibido un balazo"._

\- Hum.

Shizuo se llevó una mano al bolsillo y buscó su paquete de tabaco, para descubrir que estaba completamente vacío. Chasqueó la lengua y, mientras arrugaba el paquete, se acercó a Celty, que había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá y veía una película.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? – preguntó tomando asiento a su lado y comprobando que, lo que había pensado que era una película, era una de esas extrañas series de dibujos que veían Erika y Walker.

 _"_ _Es un anime que me prestó Erika hace un tiempo. No pude verlo porque Izaya no dejaba de llamarme para encargarme tareas"._

Celty se giró al escuchar un ruido y vio cómo Shizuo apretaba los dientes con fuerza y aplastaba aún más el paquete de tabaco.

Tal vez no debería haber mencionado a Izaya en su presencia.

 _"_ _Es muy interesante. Creo que podría gustarte" –_ se apresuró en escribir Celty.

Shizuo se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Había visto algún anime anteriormente, pero ninguno había conseguido captar su atención por completo. Aún así, decidió que lo mejor sería distraerse un poco y se acomodó en el sofá para ver el anime con Celty. Pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en cuanto reconoció a uno de los personajes: un chico alto de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color que llevaba una alabarda sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Angel beats? – preguntó.

 _"_ _Sí. No sabía que te gustaba el anime, Shizuo"._

\- Y no me gusta. No entiendo mucho de estas cosas.

 _"_ _¿Entonces cómo es que lo conoces?"_

\- Karisawa se lo prestó también a Izaya y él se empeñó en que lo viera con él.

 **Nota: A partir de aquí comienza un hermoso spoiler de Angel Beats. El que avisa no es traidor.**

 _"_ _¿Tú también crees que Otanashi y Yurippe hacen una bonita pareja?"_ – preguntó Celty emocionada.

\- Realmente no lo sé. Pero yo no me haría muchas ilusiones. A él le gusta la chica de pelo blanco.

 _"_ _¿Kanade?"._

\- Sí, esa.

 _"_ _Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba"._

\- Yo tampoco. Voy a comprar cigarrillos. Ahora vuelvo.

Shizuo se levantó y Celty le despidió con la mano antes de volver a centrarse en el anime.

 _Era un domingo como otro cualquiera por la tarde y Shizuo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su salón sin tener nada que hacer. Izaya había salido como otras tantas veces con esa chica castaña que iba con Kadota y él se había quedado solo en casa. Pero, aunque se aburría mucho, jamás admitiría que extrañaba un poco la presencia de la pulga. Al fin y al cabo ya había pasado una semana desde que vivía con él y había empezado a acostumbrarse. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un sonriente Izaya entró con un CD en las manos._

\- _Erika me ha prestado este anime. ¿Qué te parece si lo vemos?_

\- _No me van mucho esas cosas._

\- _Por favor. Si lo veo yo solo, me aburriré._

\- _He dicho que no._

\- _Solo un rato. Si no te gusta, puedes irte. Por favor, Shizuo._

 _Shizuo, que aún no se había acostumbrado a que el moreno le llamase por su nombre, suspiró y se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos._

\- _Está bien. Pon ese dichoso anemo._

\- _Anime._

\- _Lo que sea._

 _Izaya se sentó al lado de Shizuo y le dio al play. Al principio, Shizuo lo encontró completamente incomprensible. ¿Por qué demonios todos los protagonistas se resistían a desaparecer? Entendía que nadie quisiera morirse, pero tampoco se puede vivir eternamente. ¿No estarían mejor en el cielo? ¿No descansarían en paz? Además, ¿de dónde habían sacado todas esas armas? ¿Y por qué había hologramas haciéndose pasar por alumnos? Después de varios capítulos, todas sus preguntas encontraron su respectiva respuesta y la curiosidad comenzó a picarle. La verdad es que ese dichoso anime le estaba gustando._

\- _Esa chica… La jefa..._

\- _Yurippe._

\- _Como se llame. Debería admitir de una vez que le gusta el mocoso de pelo anaranjado. Es molesto._

\- _Otanashi._

\- _Sí, lo que sea._

 _Izaya soltó una pequeña risita ante la incapacidad de Shizuo para recordar los nombres y luego volvió a centrar su vista en el televisor._

\- _Es mejor que no lo haga._

\- _Hum?_

 _Shizuo miró a Izaya con una expresión interrogante en el rostro._

\- _El "mocoso de pelo anaranjado" está enamorado de Kanade – dijo Izaya y, al no obtener respuesta, se giró para mirar a Shizuo. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al darse cuenta de que Shizuo no tenía ni idea de a quien se refería – La chica de pelo blanco._

\- _¿La que parece una muñeca biónica sin sentimientos?_

\- _Sí, esa – respondió Izaya comenzando a reírse por el apodo que le había puesto Shizuo al personaje._

\- _¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Están muy poco tiempo juntos._

\- _No sé. Podría ser una intuición._

 _"_ _O podría ser que tu cerebro de pulga bastarda está comenzando a actuar de nuevo"._

\- _De cualquier forma, creo que ya sé cómo va a terminar – continuó Izaya, sacando a Shizuo de sus pensamientos._

\- _¿Cómo?_

\- _No voy a destriparte el anime, Shizu-chan – dijo con voz cantarina – Oh, perdón. He vuelto a llamarte así._

\- _No pasa nada. Ya te dije que podías hacerlo si querías._

\- _Prefiero… no hacerlo._

 _Shizuo notó lo incómodo que parecía estar Izaya y decidió cambiar el tema de conversación._

\- _¿Por qué no apuntas en un papel lo que crees que va a pasar y me lo enseñas cuando lo terminemos?_

 _Izaya sonrió y comenzó a escribir el final de aquel anime. Unas horas después, cuando finalmente terminó, Shizuo cogió el papel que Izaya le ofrecía y lo leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa._

 _Había acertado todo._

 _¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? ¿Tan bueno era leyendo a las personas que podía hacerlo hasta con animes?_

Shizuo sonrió ante los recuerdos de aquella tarde y salió del establecimiento con un cigarrillo entre los labios. Miró el cielo azul mientras la suave brisa se llevaba el humo gris que desprendía el tabaco y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas despertar, pulga? – suspiró sin dejar de observar aquel cielo sin nubes.

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

\- _Esa chica… Vorona… Haces muy buena pareja con ella._

 _Shizuo le miró sorprendido unos instantes y después se sonrojó levemente, llevándose una mano a la nuca para rascarse con nerviosismo._

\- _Jajajaja. ¿Tú crees?_


	8. A good couple

**Bueno. Me alegro de que esté gustando. Por eso me siento mal al decir q no podré actualizar en bastante tiempo porque acabo de empezar 2º bachillerato y tengo q centrarme en los estudios. Trataré de actualizar cuando encuentre un hueco.**

* * *

Capítulo 8 - A good couple

Con la misma rapidez con la que el viento arrastra las hojas secas, transcurrió una semana entera e Izaya seguía sin despertar. Shizuo y Kadota habían estado todo el día sentados en una silla al lado de su cama, sin dejar de hablarle y con la esperanza de que, al menos, moviera un dedo.

Pero nada había pasado.

Ni siquiera sabían si podía oírles.

Finalmente, tras permanecer allí sentados más de cuatro horas, ambos hombres salieron de la habitación para comer algo, encontrándose en el salón con la "pelea" diaria de Celty y Shinra. Mientras el doctor le gritaba palabras y frases empalagosas y cursis y trataba de abrazarla, ella le mantenía a raya con sus puños y sus sombras. Kadota dejó escapar una pequeña risa y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Hacen una buena pareja, ¿no crees, Shizuo?

\- ¿Escuchaste Celty? ¡Kadota-kun apoya nuestro amor! – gritó el doctor intentando acercarse nuevamente al cuerpo de su amada, siendo detenido por un puñetazo en el estómago.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del rubio, Kadota se giró hacia él, descubriendo que este parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y, por la expresión que mostraba su rostro, no parecían ser muy agradables. Sus ojos color avellana estaban teñidos de nostalgia.

 _Otra semana viviendo con Izaya acababa de terminar, al igual que su trabajo. Shizuo se dirigió a su habitación y se quitó el traje de camarero, tomó una ducha rápida y se cambió a una ropa más cómoda. Cuando llegó al salón, Izaya le esperaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro tranquilamente. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y, por algún motivo, Shizuo supo que lo que estaba leyendo no era lo que le molestaba._

\- _Dime que es lo que te pasa._

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Algo te sucede, ¿qué es?_

\- _No es nada. Oh, ayer dijeron que las temperaturas subirían a partir de mañana. Deberías llevarte un sombrero o algo para…_

\- _No intentes desviar el tema – advirtió Shizuo poniéndose serio de repente._

\- _¿Por qué… nunca me has presentado a tus amigos? ¿O a tu hermano? ¿Es porque ellos también me odian?_

 _Shizuo, que no se esperaba esta pregunta, no supo que contestar, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Este silencio fue malinterpretado por Izaya y el joven pensó que Shizuo se arrepentía de tenerle en su casa. Al fin y al cabo él también le odiaba, ¿no?_

\- _Entiendo. No te preocupes, Shizuo. Ya me he recuperado lo suficiente como para irme a otro sitio a vivir. No te molestaré más si eso es lo que…_

\- _No has entendido – interrumpió Shizuo apretando los puños con fuerza –. Tom-san y Vorona no te aprecian mucho y sé que no les importaría si desapareces, pero yo no diría que te odian. Y Kasuka… bueno, él es un buen hermano. Si le contase todo lo que has cambiado, estoy seguro de que no tardaría nada en aceptarte._

 _Izaya miró a Shizuo con un poco de preocupación aún en el rostro. Podía creer lo que dijese de su hermano. Sabía que nunca le mentiría acerca de Kasuka, le adoraba demasiado como para hacerlo. Pero no estaba tan seguro sobre lo que había dicho de sus compañeros de trabajo. En reiteradas ocasiones había visto por la ventana cómo Shizuo regresaba acompañado de su jefe y de aquella chica rubia y él no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de cómo le miraba. Cuando Shizuo desaparecía por la puerta de su apartamento, Vorona siempre levantaba la cabeza ligeramente y fijaba sus ojos en algún punto de la fachada del edificio. Tom-san no sabía lo que ella miraba con tanta atención, pero él sí._

 _Le miraba a él._

 _Y su mirada estaba llena de odio y de frustrados intentos asesinos._

 _Al igual que había captado las silenciosas amenazas que Vorona le lanzaba con cada mirada, también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que parecían flotar a su alrededor siempre que Shizuo estaba cerca._

 _Él solo sabía acerca del amor por lo que había leído en los libros, por como los personajes describían lo que sentían cuando veían a la persona amada. Y gracias a esta información pudo ver rápidamente que Vorona estaba enamorada de su compañero de trabajo. Podría haberlo confundido con una simple atracción, ya que él no era el más indicado para juzgar el amor, puesto que nunca lo había experimentado, pero algo le decía que era eso. Que la joven rubia estaba enamorada de Shizuo._

 _¿Y cómo lo sabía?_

 _Fácil._

 _Porque además de ser una persona observadora, los sentimientos que parecían desprenderse del cuerpo de Vorona eran idénticos a los suyos. Con esto podríamos decir que Izaya también estaba enamorado del guardaespaldas, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Shizuo no había hecho nada para que el joven moreno se enamorase de él, todas sus acciones habían conseguido que Izaya pensara en él como en, probablemente, su mejor amigo. Y aunque Shizuo, normalmente despistado, se había dado cuenta de esto, nada sabía acerca de la encarnizada lucha que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la mente de Izaya._

 _El joven moreno estaba cada día más confundido._

 _No dejaba de pensar que Shizuo era el mejor amigo que había tenido pero, al parecer, dos partes de su mente discrepaban. Una de ellas le recordaba a través de los sueños las miles de peleas que habían tenido desde que se conocían y las miradas de odio que el rubio le lanzaba cada vez que veía su rostro. La otra trataba por todos los medios recordarle un pequeño lugar oculto en su corazón y, en ocasiones, cuando Shizuo se acercaba o le miraba, no dejaba de susurrarle frases como "le quieres", "le necesitas", "díselo" o "no le dejes marchar"._

 _Aquello empezaba a ser un poco agobiante._

 _Quería librarse de esos sueños y de aquellas voces y, para conseguirlo, decidió decirle a Shizuo algo cuya respuesta le pesó dolorosamente en el corazón el resto de semanas anteriores a su encontronazo con la mafia._

\- _Esa chica… Vorona… Haces muy buena pareja con ella._

 _Shizuo le miró sorprendido unos instantes y después se sonrojó levemente, llevándose una mano a la nuca para rascarse con nerviosismo._

\- _Jajajaja. ¿Tú crees?_

 _La tímida respuesta que le había dado no le dolió tanto como el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas en ese momento. Aquello mató y enterró unas ilusiones que no sabía que tenía. Pero, aun así, los sueños y las voces continuaron atacándole sin piedad._

Mientras Celty y Shinra continuaban con su juego de abrazar y pegar, Shizuo había vuelto a la realidad. Aún se preguntaba por qué Izaya parecía tan dolido y decepcionado cuando él respondió a su tonta afirmación.

 _"_ _Se lo preguntaré cuando despierte"._

Con esos pensamientos en mente se dirigió a la cocina, donde Kadota se encontraba registrando la nevera. Ninguno de los cuatro supo que, mientras ellos charlaban tranquilamente en la mesa junto a una cena de apariencia deliciosa, un joven movía lentamente dos dedos y conseguía abrir con esfuerzo sus rojizos y brillantes ojos.

\- Shi…zu…o

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y no volvieron a abrirse hasta tres días después, cuando todo el mundo de Shizuo comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente.

 _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

\- _¿Vas a decirme algo Shinra o tengo que colgar?_ – se oyó la voz de Shizuo al otro lado junto con un pequeño chasquido.

\- Oh sí, perdona. Estaba despistado.

\- _¿Cuándo no?_ – suspiró el rubio – _¿Qué quieres?_

\- Izaya ha despertado – respondió Shinra yendo directo al punto.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tal se…?_

\- Lo recuerda todo Shizuo. No he podido hacer nada. Lo siento.

 _¿Cómo…?_


	9. Awakening

**Después de lustros sin pasar por aquí por fin encuentro una forma de continuarlo! Bien! :)**

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Awakening

Cuando Izaya despertó por segunda vez no había nadie para recibirle, al igual que la primera. Sus rojizos ojos recorrieron lentamente la blanca habitación en la que se encontraba y, aunque en un principio no supo donde estaba, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y un hombre con bata de laboratorio entró, reconoció la estancia.

 _"_ _Así que estoy en casa de Shinra, ¿eh?"_

Pensó cerrando los ojos de nuevo para después volver a abrirlos de par en par.

 _"_ _Nunca había entrado en esta habitación antes. ¿Puede ser que…?"_

\- Oh, Izaya. Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Has estado casi un mes en coma y por poco te nos mueres. La hermosa Celty ha estado haciendo de enfermera todo este tiempo. Más te vale agradecérselo debidamente. Y a mí me debes otro agradecimiento, ya que te he salvado de una muer…

\- Cállate, Shinra – espetó Izaya frunciendo el ceño y masajeándose las sienes –. Tu estúpido parloteo hace que me duela la cabeza.

\- ¿Hum?

Shinra miró al joven detenidamente mientras corría las cortinas y dejaba que entrase la luz del sol. Ese tono de voz que acababa de usar…

\- Izaya, ¿tú…?

\- Sí. Me acuerdo de todo.

\- Entonces recordarás que vives con Shizuo.

Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Shinra, ganándose una gélida mirada por parte de Izaya. El chico moreno retiró las sábanas que le cubrían y se sentó en la cama, buscando con los pies algunas zapatillas que pudiera ponerse. Ignorando el anterior tono malicioso que Shinra había usado y el preocupado que teñía ahora su voz, se levantó y se dirigió a la silla en la que había visto que estaba su ropa doblada. Una vez que terminó de vestirse, cogió el móvil, que se encontraba en la mesilla al lado de su cama, y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- Me voy.

\- Izaya espera. Tu herida…

\- Mi herida está casi curada. Me he pasado un mes durmiendo – dijo Izaya encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero… ¿y tu apartamento?

\- Shinra, soy un informante. Con un trabajo como el mío no puedes conformarte con vivir en el mismo sitio. Iré a alguno de mis otros apartamentos.

 _"_ _Si es que siguen en pie"._

\- Dame al menos la dirección. ¿Qué pasa si empeora tu herida?

\- No va a hacerlo. Y si lo hiciera, puedes estar tranquilo. Sé cuidarme solo.

\- Pero…

\- También tengo una secretaria, ¿recuerdas?

\- Está bien – suspiró Shinra, rindiéndose finalmente.

Izaya esbozó una radiante sonrisa que se notaba a kilómetros que era falsa y se despidió de Shinra. Cuando Izaya abandonó su apartamento, el doctor se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

 _"_ _Ahhh. Parece que volvió a ser el de antes. Y yo que pensaba que tal vez podría arreglar esa retorcida personalidad suya… Qué se le va a hacer. Aunque… siempre podría ser una más de sus máscaras…"_

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Shizuo le estaba hablando.

¿Pero cómo? Él no se encontraba en su casa.

Entonces advirtió que tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja. Debía de haberle llamado sin darse cuenta mientras estaba perdido en sus conjeturas.

\- _¿Vas a decirme algo Shinra o tengo que colgar?_ – se oyó la voz de Shizuo al otro lado junto con un pequeño chasquido.

\- Oh sí, perdona. Estaba despistado.

\- _¿Cuándo no?_ – suspiró el rubio – _¿Qué quieres?_

\- Izaya ha despertado – respondió Shinra yendo directo al punto.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tal se…?_

\- Lo recuerda todo Shizuo. No he podido hacer nada. Lo siento.

\- _¿Cómo…?_

Shizuo no entendía por qué se disculpaba.

Le había salvado la vida a Izaya.

No debería estar…

Entonces un rápido pensamiento llegó a su mente como si se tratase de un relámpago.

 _"_ _¿Podría ser que…?"_

La siguiente respuesta de Shinra le despejó completamente de todas sus dudas.

\- Se ha ido a uno de sus apartamentos. Ahora mismo podría estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

\- _Voy para allá._

\- Pero tu trabajo…

\- _Prefiero… hablar esto en persona._

\- Como quieras.

Shinra colgó la llamada y esperó pacientemente a que Shizuo llegase. Cuando lo hizo, no venía solo. Celty le acompañaba.

* * *

Izaya caminaba renqueante por los desiertos callejones, encontrándose de vez en cuando con algún gato callejero. A lo lejos podía escucharse el bullicio diario de la ciudad, pero lo único que él podía oír era el ruido que hacían hojas y papeles al ser arrastrados por el viento. Apoyándose en una de las paredes, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Namie.

\- Namie-san – saludó con su típica voz cantarina.

\- _¿Izaya? Por tu tono parece que has vuelto a ser el de siempre._

\- Jajajajaja. No sabía que me conocieras tanto – rió él.

\- _¿Qué quieres?_ – suspiró ella.

\- Dirígete a mi apartamento de Ikebukuro.

\- _¿A qué viene este cambio tan repentino? Oye, si has recordado algún problema en el que estés metido, no me apetece estar involucrada. No quiero que molesten a Seiji._

\- Tranquila, Namie-san. Molestarle no será precisamente lo que hagan.

\- _…_

Izaya esbozó una siniestra sonrisa mientras esperaba la respuesta de su secretaria.

\- _Si alguien viene buscándote, no esperes que te cubra las espaldas._

\- Hai, Namie-san – respondió a pesar de que la mujer ya había colgado.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Izaya se recostó un poco sobre la pared y desvió la vista al cielo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Estaba asustado. Para él, que era un informante, la información era de vital importancia en su vida. Por eso no podía soportar no saber algo. Y, si ese algo tenía que ver con su vida, le aterraba. Por ese motivo se encontraba recostado en la pared de un abandonado callejón riéndose como si le fuera la vida en ello, y casi era así. Había recuperado la memoria, sí. Recordaba todo lo que había hecho como informante desde que había salido del instituto, recordaba cada día que había pasado en casa de Shizuo tras salir del hospital, pero, lo único que no podía recordar, era su pasado con dicho rubio. Por más que rebuscase en su mente le era imposible saber qué era lo que había hecho para que Shizuo le odiase con tanta pasión. Lo único que sí sabía es que tenía que ser algo gordo para que, después de diez años, aún siguiese tratando de asesinarle.

Tenía que andarse con cuidado. Ahora que había recordado su pasado, también sabía por qué la mafia rusa había ido a buscarle aquel día. Si el jefe descubría que continuaba con vida y le encontraba, esta vez no viviría para contarlo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó el borroso cielo azul que se extendía por encima de los edificios. También tenía que hacer algo con ese molesto dolor de cabeza y problema de visión. Se separó lentamente de la pared y solo le bastaron dos pasos para darse de bruces contra el suelo. Todo se volvió negro y su consciencia se marchó volando como aquella bandada de pájaros que se veía a lo lejos.

Despertó varias horas después, cuando ya había oscurecido. Parpadeó confuso un par de veces y se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Realmente necesitaba algo para el maldito dolor de cabeza. Ya le preguntaría a Namie cuando la viese.

Izaya abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró a la estancia sin encender ninguna luz. Se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá, sacando inmediatamente después el móvil y desbloqueándolo. Hizo un repaso rápido de todos los contactos que tenía, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar el que buscaba. Probablemente lo tendría en el otro… o mejor dicho en uno de los otros nueve. Ya lo buscaría por la mañana. Ahora estaba terriblemente cansado. Desmayarse en un frío callejón no era muy agradable, la verdad. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, quedándose dormido en pocos segundos.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima! Bye, bye**


	10. The search

Capítulo 10 - The search

\- Ne, Namie-san. Estoy pensando en reconstruir mi apartamento de Shinjuku. Si me quedo aquí mucho más tiempo, podría toparme con Shizuo. Y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que empezar una absurda persecución.

\- Hum. Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Izaya esbozó una media sonrisa y continuó tecleando en su ordenador, sin mirar ni una vez a Namie. Esta, sin embargo, no apartaba la vista del informante. Sabía que su jefe verdaderamente era extraño, pero aquella vez no tenía nada que ver con su excéntrica personalidad. Tenía un aura diferente e insólita a su alrededor. Eso, sumado a que había llamado a su enemigo por su nombre y no por aquel ridículo apodo que le había puesto, la hacía sospechar que el moreno estaba ocultando algo. Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar. Total, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ocultase o dejase de ocultar el demente de su jefe. A ella lo único que le importaba era su querido hermano.

\- Tú serás la encargada de organizarlo todo, ¿ne? Tendrás que hacer llamadas, contratar personal y quedarte a dormir unos días aquí. No podrás ver a Seiji-kun.

La sonrisa de Izaya se fue ensanchando a medida que el enojo de Namie aumentaba. Cómo le encantaba jugar con su secretaria.

\- Es **tu** apartamento, son **tus** cosas, es responsabilidad **tuya.**

\- Te pagaré un pequeño extra.

\- Está bien. Pero lo de dormir aquí ni hablar. Seiji es más importante que cualquier cantidad que puedas pagarme.

\- Ese amor incestuoso no te llevará a ninguna parte.

\- No quiero que precisamente alguien como tú me hable de amor. Alguien que no es capaz ni de mantener una relación con su familia.

\- Tú no sabes nada… – susurró él entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué? – Namie se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de su jefe.

\- Es cierto. Pero eso es porque amo a toda la humanidad sin excepciones. No puedo amar a unos humanos más que a otros. No sería justo, ¿no crees?

\- Lo que tú digas.

Namie puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su trabajo mientras Izaya seguía tecleando en su ordenador. Su sonrisa socarrona había desaparecido para dejar paso a una mueca de disgusto. En algunas ocasiones pensaba que hubiese sido mejor quedarse sin memoria y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez vivir con Shizuo no era tan mala idea. Mas esos pensamientos los desechaba tan rápido como aparecían. Él era Orihara Izaya, el informante de Shinjuku. Un simple accidente no podía hacerle cambiar de parecer de aquella forma, ¿verdad? Comenzó a reírse entre dientes, ignorando completamente la molesta mirada que Namie le lanzaba, y se alejó del escritorio para empezar a dar vueltas con su silla. Sus carcajadas aumentaron. Namie estampó los documentos sobre su escritorio, cogió su abrigo y le gritó algo de que era imposible trabajar de esa forma y que él tendría que terminarlo todo. No le importó. Siguió riendo. Siguió hasta que notó que, si no paraba, se quedaría sin aire. Entonces se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos y suspiró. Jamás pensó que, en algún momento de su vida, se encontraría deseando no haber comenzado aquel trabajo como informante. En los últimos meses había llegado a conocer mejor a Kadota y su banda. Tenía información sobre ellos, por supuesto, pero nunca habían sido lo suficientemente cercanos como para conocer secretos y gustos más personales. Todo eso lo descubrió una vez perdida su memoria. Había sido realmente feliz sin ella. Había sentido por primera vez lo que era tener amigos en los que poder confiar y, ahora que la había recuperado, se veía obligado a alejarse de ellos. Por este motivo su corazón se encontraba dividido en dos. Podría dejar todo atrás y aceptar la amistad que le habían ofrecido, pero, si hacía eso, todos ellos correrían peligro de ser atacados por algún antiguo enemigo. También, y aunque le doliese, podía cortar los lazos que habían construido en los últimos meses. Aquello significaba volver al odio y la soledad, pero al menos tendría la certeza de que nada malo les pasaría. ¿Qué decidir? Se levantó y, con desgana, se lanzó al sofá. Su vista se perdió en algún rincón del salón. Estaba tan vacío, tan silencioso. Nada comparado con el de Shizuo. Sin quererlo, aquellos días que había pasado viviendo con el guardaespaldas se presentaron en su mente. Oh, Shizuo… Tenía que admitirlo finalmente. Ambos eran iguales. Shizuo era lo mismo que él. También era humano.

* * *

\- No podemos dejar que Izaya deambule por las calles como si no pasase nada. Podría correr el riesgo de encontrarse de nuevo con esos tipos rusos.

\- Sí, es cierto pero… Izaya ha recuperado la memoria. Sabrá qué hacer en caso de que se los cruce.

\- ¿Y si no? Aún no se ha recuperado del todo. Está vulnerable.

\- No creo que vulnerable sea precisamente la mejor palabra para definir a Izaya. Puede que lo esté, pero nunca lo mostrará. Les hará creer que se encuentra perfectamente y ellos no tendrán más remedio que creerle. Así funcionan las máscaras de Izaya. Son demasiado perfectas.

\- Él no es así. Ya no.

\- Sé que te has acostumbrado a vivir con un Izaya completamente diferente, pero sabías que sería transitorio.

\- Shinra tiene razón, Shizuo. Es muy probable que el Izaya con el que conviviste se haya ido para siempre.

\- ¡Me niego! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que ese era el verdadero Izaya! – gritó Shizuo, levantándose de golpe.

\- Shizuo, no…

\- Me da igual si os preocupa o no, pero yo pienso ir a buscarle.

Shinra y Kadota observaron cómo Shizuo desaparecía tras la esquina y después escucharon un fuerte portazo. Shinra soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó en el sofá.

\- No deberíamos haberle dicho eso. Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido acompañarle – dijo Kadota.

\- Imposible – respondió Shinra, aún recostado en el enorme sofá –. En el hipotético caso de que hubiéramos encontrado a Izaya, se habría negado rotundamente a hablar con nosotros. No habríamos sacado nada en claro y hubiese quedado demostrado que el antiguo Izaya ha vuelto. Pero si va Shizuo solo, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sea más eficaz.

\- Solo nos queda esperar que le encuentre.

\- Y que no se equivoque con respecto a Izaya.

* * *

Shizuo se encontraba recorriendo todas las calles y lugares que solía frecuentar el moreno, pero no había ni rastro de él. Ni siquiera podía sentir su aroma en el aire. Tal vez estaba en Shinjuku… Mas allí tampoco pudo localizarle. Esa noche, Shizuo se lanzó sobre su cama, derrotado. Su apartamento estaba de nuevo silencioso, algo que al principio no le había molestado pero, desde que lo compartía con Izaya, se había acostumbrado a despertarse cada mañana y tener a alguien con quien desayunar y conversar. Le echaba de menos. Al Izaya tierno, amable y simpático que había podido conocer. Si conseguía encontrarle y resultaba ser como decían Shinra y Kadota, no sabría qué hacer. Después de haber visto aquella faceta escondida del informante, no estaba del todo seguro de si quería o podría soportar que Izaya volviera a ser el mismo bastardo insensible de siempre.

 _"_ _¿Dónde te has metido, Izaya?"_

* * *

Izaya revisó por tercera vez los desperfectos que el terremoto había causado en el apartamento de Shinjuku en el que solía vivir. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Algunos de sus vecinos habían decidido abandonar sus casas y llevarse tan solo lo necesario hasta que encontrasen otro lugar que fuera más habitable. En el tiempo en el que había estado en casa de Shizuo y, después, postrado en una cama en casa de Shinra y al borde de la muerte, habían reconstruido toda la fachada principal, las escaleras y el ascensor. No habían hecho un mal trabajo. El único problema se encontraba en su hermoso ático, que de hermoso ahora ya no tenía nada. Suspiró. Iba a tardar bastante en conseguir que volviera a ser decente y habitable.

* * *

 **Hasta la proxima! Bye bye**


	11. Overdose

**Tres meses. Cuanto tiempo. Se me quedo estancada la inspiracion XD. Parece que ahora ha vuelto por un tiempo. Tratare de darle mas vueltas al coco, incluso tomare alucinogenos si es necesario para q se me ocurran cosas XD. Siento este enorme retraso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - Overdose**

Izaya arrojó con fuerza el bote de pastillas vacío contra el suelo. El pequeño frasco se hizo añicos al chocar contra las baldosas, la tapa rodó unos centímetros hasta detenerse al pie de la cama.

Izaya abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y salió, encontrándose cara a cara con Namie. El informante la ignoró y pasó de largo, bajando las escaleras y poniéndose el abrigo en cuanto llegó al salón.

\- Voy a salir.

Namie le observó mientras se marchaba y, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, entró en la habitación de su jefe. Lo registró rápidamente con la mirada y divisó los restos del bote de pastillas en un rincón. Se acercó al armario de las medicinas y buscó aquellas pastillas entre todos los botes y cajas que allí había.

Nada.

Recordaba perfectamente que Izaya había comprado en la farmacia tres botes de aspirina, ya que sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza, pero allí no había ninguno. Uno se encontraba vacío y hecho pedazos en el suelo, los otros dos seguramente estarían en el interior del moreno.

Eso no le gustaba.

El hecho de que su jefe se hubiese tomado tres botes de aspirina en una semana no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

Cada día que pasaba le notaba más débil y cansado.

Namie sacó un bote de pastillas sin etiqueta del bolsillo de su falda y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

Tal vez debería dejar de…

No.

No podía dejarlo.

Namie volvió a guardar el bote en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación, dejando los cristales del frasco tal y como los había encontrado.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

 _"_ _El teléfono que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en este momento. Puede dejar un mensaje después de esc-"._

Shinra suspiró.

Ya era la tercera vez que le saltaba el contestador cada vez que marcaba el número de Izaya.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

No veía al informante desde que había salido de su casa con sus recuerdos recuperados. Y de eso hacía casi dos semanas.

Ni siquiera había aparecido por Ikebukuro y, debido a esto, su querida Celty tenía que soportar las incesantes llamadas de Shizuo, que la necesitaba para desahogarse por culpa de la ausencia de la pulga y su creciente preocupación.

El doctor ilegal miró la pantalla de su móvil, que se encontraba iluminada mostrando el nombre de "Orihara Izaya" y un número de teléfono. Miró distraídamente las huellas que sus dedos habían dejado y marcó por cuarta vez. Su mente se había quedado perdida pensando en cómo limpiar el cristal. ¿Con el trapito que usaba para las gafas? ¿O sería mejor humedecer un trozo de papel? Tal vez si echaba su propio aliento y pasaba después su bata…

Entonces lo oyó.

Una voz apagada, cansada, sin resuello. Como si hubiese estado corriendo sin descanso y acabase de parar solo para hablar con él. Seguía teniendo los mismos matices de siempre, que trataban de ocultar en vano lo febril que sonaba su voz. Olvidó por completo la sucia pantalla de su móvil y se centró en la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la llamada.

Izaya le había respondido.

ooooooo

Nada más salir de su apartamento, Izaya se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana. Esta se encontraba a un par de calles, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de andar demasiado. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Eso empezaba a pasar de ser un simple dolor de cabeza. Aún no se había recuperado por completo de todas sus heridas. ¿Sería por eso? Odiaba sentirse débil. Al pasar frente al escaparate de una tienda, vio su imagen reflejada. Parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Apartó los ojos de su deprimente reflejo y continuó su camino hacia la farmacia. Entonces paró. De repente sintió unas tremendas nauseas. Se metió corriendo en un callejón y, detrás de un contenedor, vomitó el poco desayuno que había tomado. Se apoyó en la pared y se apretó con fuerza ambas sienes. Aquella pequeña carrera había hecho que volviera el punzante dolor de cabeza. Una suave melodía comenzó a surgir de su bolsillo e Izaya tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que era su móvil lo que sonaba. Una mano temblorosa se aventuró hacia su abrigo y, tras ver que se trataba de Shinra, decidió contestarle.

\- Shinra – fue lo primero que dijo.

Su voz se escapó de sus labios como un forzado susurro, y es que también comenzaba a arderle la garganta. Maldijo mentalmente por mostrar debilidad, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de fingirse saludable.

Trató de salir del callejón y continuar con su camino, pero las piernas le fallaron. Últimamente pasaba a menudo. Por el pequeño sonido que Shinra había hecho supo que el joven doctor había oído su estrepitosa y patética caída. La mano con la que se había apoyado en el suelo para frenar la caída empezó a temblar, como si se encontrase sobre una superficie inestable y no sobre el duro suelo. Finalmente falló, no pudiendo soportar más su peso, y sus costillas dieron de bruces contra el pavimento. Dejó escapar un sonido lastimero pero, antes de que Shinra pudiera decirle algo, él habló.

\- Shinra… No… no me encuentro bien. Estoy en un callejón… cerca de la far…

Sus ojos se cerraron. Dejó de oír todos los sonidos de su alrededor. Tampoco podía escuchar lo que Shinra le gritaba. Su voz se oía demasiado lejana, pero le pareció entender un nombre entre tantos gritos: Celty.

oooooo

Cuando Izaya despertó ya había oscurecido. Shinra se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación, rebuscando entre un montón de frascos. Quiso llamarle pero, antes de que su voz pudiera salir, lo hizo un ataque de tos. Shinra se apresuró en llegar a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Izaya asintió, aun tosiendo, y Shinra salió de la habitación. Regresó con un vaso y una botella. Vertió el líquido trasparente en el vaso y se lo tendió a Izaya. Este se lo bebió de un trago. El informante dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? – preguntó Shinra.

\- No era necesario.

\- ¡Izaya, has tenido una sobredosis! ¿Cómo que no era necesario? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! – gritó Shinra. Al ver la ligera expresión de dolor que surcó el rostro de Izaya, bajó la voz. Los sonidos fuertes y estridentes aún dañaban la cabeza del informante – Soy algo más que tu médico. Soy tu amigo.

\- Estoy vivo, ¿no? Deja de preocuparte por tonterías.

\- ¿Y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo?

Izaya cerró los ojos de nuevo y Shinra suspiró.

\- Toma solo las pastillas que necesites – dijo dejándole un bote de aspirina en la mesilla, cerca de su rostro –. Más te vale que te dure más de una semana – Shinra se alejó de la cama de Izaya y se acercó a la puerta, dejando la mano en el pomo unos instantes –. Si vuelves a encontrarte realmente mal, llámame por favor.

Izaya asintió lentamente y Shinra esbozó una pequeña media sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Celty encontró a Shinra desayunando tranquilamente con una sonrisa despreocupada.

 _"_ _¿No vas a comprobar el estado de Izaya? Tal vez necesite algo"._

\- No hará falta, mi hermosa Celty. Porque Izaya se ha ido – Shinra notó el desconcierto de la dullahan, que miraba la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que se suponía descansaba el informante –. Durante la noche o entrada la madrugada. No puedo saberlo con exactitud, pero sé que no estará ahí dentro cuando abra la puerta.

Celty echó un último vistazo al pasillo y se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento frente a Shinra para hacerle compañía.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	12. NOTA FINAL

**Ayer se me olvidó poner una nota final jejeje. Vaya asco de cabeza que tengo. Cuando terminase este fic pensaba publicar otro, pero tengo tantos empezados y tantas tramas liadas en mi mente que no se qué hacer :'(. Os dejaré ahora los cinco resúmenes que tengo y, para todo aquel/aquella que esté interesad , puede mandarme un correo a: tyrfinglaevatein270 con el titulo del fic que le haya interesado. Gracias :)**

 **Cuidado con lo que deseas - Deseos. ¿Quién no ha pedido uno alguna vez? Ya sea soplando una pestaña, lanzando una moneda a un pozo o fuente, apagando las velas de tu cumpleaños o, en el caso de Shizuo, viendo una estrella fugaz. Hay personas que los piden por puro aburrimiento, sin pensar que podrían cumplirse, otros por consejo de los amigos, sin confiar del todo en que aquello sea buena idea y vayan a realizarse, algunos por desesperación y últimas opciones. Para pedir un deseo hay que tener la mente clara y despejada, saber exactamente lo que quieres y saber formular correctamente la pregunta a quien quiera que vaya a cumplir tu petición. Nuestro antiguo camarero cometió el error de saltarse estos pasos y, aunque su deseo se cumplió satisfactoriamente, primero tuvo que lidiar con el problema más difícil de toda su vida.  
¿Cuál fue tu deseo, Heiwajima Shizuo? Cuando lo recuerdes, todo terminará. - Drama, muerte de un personaje -**

 **Day you laugh - Una misteriosa y millonaria mujer llega a Ikebukuro y las salas de chats comienzan a revolucionarse con rumores sobre ella. Pero ella no solo es una hermosa mujer que encadila a cualquier hombre con su sonrisa, no solo su dinero ejerce de imán para las personas, ni sus palabras son las más dulces. Algo oscuro se oculta en su alegre personalidad, algo que afectará el día a día de los habitantes de Ikebukuro y que tendrá grandes repercusiones en la enemistad de los hombres más peligrosos de Ikebukuro. - Fantasía, romance -**

 **El metal más hermoso - Ikebukuro. Qué gran ciudad, ¿verdad? Tantos callejones donde esconderse, tantas personas entre las que ocultarse, edificios altísimos donde poder refugiarse. Después de la llegada de cierta joven, todo esto queda reducido a apenas unas calles, un par de personas y dos o tres edificios. ¿De quién se trata te preguntas? Nada más y nada menos que un fantasma del pasado. - Fantasía, romance -**

 **El viento de Grecia - Un amante de la geometría verá belleza en los triángulos. Cualquier romántico vería la belleza del amor. Shizuo sintió desprecio por ambos en el momento en que Izaya dejó gradualmente sus peleas de lado para pasar el tiempo con un tipo extraño y vestido de negro. Porque, ¿a quién le gusta verse envuelto en un triángulo amoroso? Ese no era precisamente el plan que Shizuo tenía en mente para disfrutar sus vacaciones. - Romance, mitología griega -**

 **Memento mori - Izaya siempre ha proclamado su amor por los humanos, siempre tramando planes involucrándolos para luego disfrutar de sus reacciones desde la oscuridad. Pero, ¿y si él antes no era así? Un suceso traumático cambió su vida para siempre.**

 ** _"1 día, 2 días, 3 días, 4, 5, 6... ¿Cuánto tardarás en romperte?"_** **\- Tortura, violación, drama, angustia, romance -**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Atte. T.L.**


	13. Reencounter

**Oh Dios. No sé cómo lo he hecho. Estoy sorprendida. Realmente el opio ayuda (?). Sin más dilación, el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 - Reencounter**

Cuando Namie llegó al apartamento de Izaya para desempeñar su trabajo como secretaria, encontró a su jefe sentado en su silla giratoria y recostado en el escritorio, profundamente dormido.

Izaya había despertado en mitad de la noche y, no queriendo quedarse ni un segundo más en casa del doctor, salió a hurtadillas por la ventana. Le costó bastante y a punto estuvo en varias ocasiones de precipitarse al vacío, puesto que aun notaba punzadas en las sienes. Se tambaleó patéticamente hasta llegar a su apartamento de Ikebukuro, ayudándose de las farolas y fachadas de edificios. Nada más entrar, la oscuridad de su salón le recibió y, como un alma en pena, se desplazó hasta su escritorio, quedándose profundamente dormido nada más sentarse. Así fue como Namie le encontró a la mañana siguiente.

La mujer castaña observó a su jefe durante unos instantes y frunció el ceño. ¿Y si estaba fingiendo? ¿Sospecharía algo? No lo creía posible. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, pasó una mano por delante del rostro de Izaya. No hubo ningún cambio. Aun sospechando del sueño del informante, avanzó hacia la librería que se levantaba enfrente del escritorio de Izaya y comenzó a manosear los libros que tanto apreciaba. Tampoco obtuvo reacción alguna. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la madera. Si Izaya no le había lanzado ya una navaja por tocar sus preciados libros, significaba que su sueño no era fingido. Realmente se había quedado dormido. Entonces Namie recayó en el frasco que Izaya tenía en una mano. Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente y, con mucho cuidado, se lo arrebató. Lo examinó rápidamente y, tal y como se había acercado, se alejó. Entró en el baño de la planta baja y dejó el frasco en el lavabo. Volvió a la puerta y le echó el seguro. Una vez que tuvo la certeza de que Izaya, si se despertaba, no la pillaría por sorpresa, se acercó al lavabo sacando otro frasco de su bolsillo. Dejó este sobre el mármol y abrió el bote que, suponía, le había sido proporcionado por Shinra. Vació el contenido directamente en su bolsillo y después abrió el otro bote, haciendo la misma operación, pero esta vez en la palma de su mano. Observó las blancas pastillas durante unos segundos y, antes de dejar que la duda poblase su mente, las vertió en el frasco etiquetado de Shinra. El otro bote regresó al bolsillo de su falda.

Namie levantó la mirada del frasco y se cruzó con unos fríos ojos. Al principio se asustó, pensando que Izaya la había descubierto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los ojos que la miraban eran los suyos propios reflejados en el espejo. Los retazos de duda y culpabilidad que vio en ellos no le gustaron para nada. Rápidamente se apartó del espejo y salió del baño. Al entrar en el salón, vio que Izaya seguía de la misma forma en que lo había encontrado. Solo cuando se acercó lo suficiente a él, pudo ver que fruncía levemente el ceño. Dudosa, acercó su mano a la frente de su jefe y notó que estaba caliente. Le movió suavemente el hombro hasta que un ojo rojizo se abrió. Con toda la frialdad que pudo, habló:

\- Tienes fiebre. Tómate algo.

Namie empujó el renovado bote de pastillas con los dedos, deslizándolo por la mesa hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros del brazo de Izaya.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa si estoy enfermo?

\- No me malinterpretes. No me importa lo más mínimo tu salud. Pero no me gustaría encontrarme con un cadáver un día de estos. Además, ¿dónde voy a encontrar un jefe que pague tan bien como tú?

\- El dinero no lo es todo, Namie-san.

Izaya se irguió en su escritorio y, apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de su mano derecha, cogió con la izquierda el frasco. Lo observó fijamente durante unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño a ratos, lo que mantuvo nerviosa a Namie, que se llevó las manos a la espalda para evitar que Izaya las viera temblar. Finalmente dejó el frasco de nuevo en la mesa y cerró los ojos. El cansancio y el dolor de cabeza habían hecho que no se percatase de muchas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

\- Tráeme un vaso de agua.

Namie hizo lo que Izaya le pidió y se alejó después, fingiendo que ordenaba unas carpetas pero mirándole constantemente de reojo. Izaya se tomó una pastilla y bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Namie no dejó de observarle en ningún momento. Notaba su piel más pálida y sus movimientos más lentos. Su mente trabajaba más despacio que de costumbre. Eso lo sabía porque, en condiciones normales, Izaya sabría que Namie le estaba observando. Pero ese Izaya se encontraba demasiado distraído y dolorido para darse cuenta de nada.

Namie apartó los ojos finalmente de su jefe y siguió ordenando las carpetas mientras pensaba en aquellas pastillas. Habían sido diseñadas para producir los efectos secundarios que, en ocasiones, causaba una aspirina normal y corriente. La yakuza las había solicitado a la farmacéutica Yagiri unos años atrás. Querían probarlas con sus enemigos como forma de tortura para que hablasen, haciéndoles tomar un frasco entero en un par de días y provocándoles sobredosis. No había servido de mucho, ya que los habían entrenado para que ninguna clase de droga les afectase. Después de aquello no volvieron a fabricarlas, pero aún quedaban unas pocas cajas.

Izaya ya había sufrido una sobredosis. Había estado en el callejón en el momento en que se había desmayado, puesto que le había estado siguiendo para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento de las pastillas. Aunque no consiguiera que se tomase el nuevo frasco en dos días para producirle otra sobredosis, las pocas pastillas que se tomase al día durante esa semana serían suficientes para debilitarle algo más. A lo mejor con un poco de suerte los latidos de su corazón se debilitaban con él.

Suspiró.

Cada vez que sentía remordimientos se recordaba que él no los hubiera tenido en ningún momento y que además habría disfrutado viendo el sufrimiento de la persona. Se recordaba también por qué lo estaba haciendo, o más bien por quién. Si conseguía debilitar a Izaya un poco más, no sería capaz de enfrentarse a los hombres que la habían contratado y que vendrían a buscarle y su querido Seiji volvería a ser libre.

Cerró la carpeta que tenía entre las manos y cogió otra. La determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

 **UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Izaya observaba con una expresión de triunfo su restaurado apartamento en Shinjuku. Le parecía más hermoso de lo que había sido. Entró en el salón y admiró el nuevo mobiliario. Era idéntico al anterior, puesto que Izaya amaba tanto su apartamento que no se vio capaz de cambiar nada, pero parecía brillar de una forma especial. Ese día también él se encontraba bien. No había sufrido ningún desvanecimiento y los punzantes dolores no habían atacado sus sienes. ¿Podría algo estropear aquel hermoso día? Lo dudaba. Con la misma sonrisa triunfante, estúpida a ojos de Namie, salió del apartamento y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana a comprar algo de comida con la que rellenar su nevera.

Mientras estaba en la tienda recibió una llamada de Shiki, por lo que se apresuró en subir la compra a su casa y marchar al encuentro con el yakuza. No se imaginaba que, al volver de aquella cita, se toparía con la persona que había estado evitando durante más de dos semanas.

oooooooo

Un hombre alto y rubio caminaba por las calles de Ikebukuro. Sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su traje de camarero, su mirada, oculta tras unas gafas de sol, fija en el suelo. Caminaba sin un destino aparente y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pasos le habían llevado a Shinjuku. Se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Ya estaba por irse cuando una molesta voz lo detuvo:

\- Shizu-chan – llamó aquella voz.

Shizuo se giró y miró amenazante al joven moreno de ojos centelleantes y burlones, ignorando el vuelco que había dado su corazón al escucharle.

\- Te fuiste sin decir nada – acusó el hombre rubio.

\- Oh, ¿no me digas que me has echado de menos?

Al ver que Shizuo no iba a contestar, siguió hablando:

\- Recuperé la memoria. Por eso me fui. No había necesidad de seguir viviendo con mi odiado enemigo – hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Shizuo, que seguía igual de amenazante, señaló el edificio a sus espaldas y continuó –. Como ves, he reconstruido mi apartamento. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy.

Izaya no quería seguir hablando con Shizuo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había llamado en primer lugar! Se golpeó mentalmente ante la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

Aunque recordaba todo lo que había acontecido en su estancia con el rubio guardaespaldas, seguía sin recordar su pasado. Eso le hacía un extraño a sus ojos. Le veía y no sabía cómo actuar o cómo se suponía que debería actuar al estar en su presencia. Algo en su mente le susurró que lo mejor sería burlarse de él e insultarle. No sabía por qué le hizo caso, pero lo hizo. Si Shizuo le odiaba desde hacía años, ¿qué importaba si se comportaba así con él? Lo mejor que podía pasar era que le odiase aún más. Lo peor… realmente no quería saberlo. Recordaba lo que Shizuo había hecho con la mesa de la cocina una noche que se le quemó la cena. No quería ni imaginarse cómo acabaría su cuerpo tras haber visto el estado de la mesa.

Izaya se giró y, entrando en el portal, se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Al pulsar el botón sintió otra mano sobre la suya, que tiró con fuerza de él para girarle. Pronto se encontró atrapado entre unos brazos fuertes y cálidos.

\- ¿Y qué si te he echado de menos? – susurró Shizuo escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Izaya.

\- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, Shizu-chan? ¿O definitivamente te has vuelto loco? – soltó casi sin pensar lo que decía. Se sorprendió bastante por lo natural que le había salido y por lo bien que supo disimular el titubeo que había amenazado con escaparse de sus labios. Se dio una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente.

\- Más bien es lo segundo. Creo que estoy completamente loco. Loco por pensar en ti en todo momento, loco por sonreír como un idiota cada vez que te miro, loco por no poder evitar que mi corazón se acelere con tu sola presencia, loco por temer perderte, loco por tener estos sentimientos hacia alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño y loco por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas…? – su pregunta quedó interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. Shizuo empujó a Izaya al interior y le acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared. Enterró su mano en los negros cabellos, perdiéndose en su suavidad, deslizó los dedos hacia su sien y recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, levantándosela para poder mirarle mejor. Shizuo juntó sus labios con los de Izaya y sintió lo fríos que eran. Pero él no se conformaba con ese pequeño roce. Mordió el labio inferior de Izaya, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cálida y húmeda cavidad. Shizuo estaba completamente seguro de que, al hacer eso, Izaya le apartaría de un empujón. Pero fue todo lo contrario. El joven moreno rodeó el cuello de Shizuo y lo atrajo más hacia él, intentando profundizar aquel beso que esperaba que nunca terminase. Aun así, la falta de aire resultó ser un problema para ambos.

\- Definitivamente, te has vuelto loco Shizu-chan – dijo Izaya tratando de recuperar el aliento. No podía terminar de creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	14. In the basement

**Una semana justo. Lo que hace la organización XD. Mis exámenes están comenzando a empezar de nuevo, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar. Tampoco sé si mi cabeza dará para tanto.**

 **Sin más, Tyr-chan os ordena que leais.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - In the basement**

El reloj marcaba las 03:40 de la mañana. El silencio y la tranquilidad envolvían todas las calles de Shinjuku y la oscuridad reinaba en cada casa de la ciudad. Solo algunos lugares, como bares o salones nocturnos, permanecían abiertos y bulliciosos. En una de las calles más tranquilas, prácticamente alejada del mundanal ruido, una solitaria lámpara brillaba a través de un enorme ventanal.

El salón en el que la lámpara se encontraba estaba vacío. La luz solo alcanzaba a iluminar un escritorio de ébano y parte de una enorme y alta librería. Si se miraba en profundidad, podía advertirse también el pico cristalino de una mesa.

En la primera planta, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba una habitación tan vacía como el salón, con la cama deshecha en un lío de sábanas. El resto de la casa se encontraba a oscuras salvo por una pequeña rendija de luz en el suelo, perteneciente al cuarto de baño. Dentro de él, y sentado junto al inodoro, Izaya vomitaba la comida que Namie le había dejado preparada. Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, su piel cubierta con el perlado sudor de la fiebre y sus ojos enmarcados con unas profundas ojeras. Desde que había ocurrido _aquello_ con Shizuo, se había negado a poner un pie en Ikebukuro y había ignorado todas las llamadas pertenecientes al rubio o a Shinra. Solo había atendido aquellas que creía necesarias para la correcta continuación de su trabajo como informante.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su encuentro con el guardaespaldas. Y de esos cuatro días, tres los había pasado en el baño o sentado en la puerta del mismo. A pesar de que se estaba tomando las pastillas que Shinra le había dado, con moderación para evitar otra sobredosis, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y las náuseas no cesaban. No podía comer sin vomitar todo después. Namie no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento. Le vigilaba a todas horas, le ayudaba cada vez que lo necesitaba aunque él no se lo pidiera (tampoco es que fuese a hacerlo) y no se quejaba de hacer el trabajo de enfermera casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Izaya no se había fiado de ella. Al menos no al principio. Después el dolor se hizo tan agudo e insoportable que poco le importaba quién fuera la persona que le cuidase. Tan solo quería que alguien le ayudase a acabar con aquel dolor insufrible. Sin embargo, al tercer día, decidió que Namie ya le había visto demasiado débil y la llamó para comunicarle que tenía el día libre. Obviamente ella no se quejó. Izaya había sonreído en ese momento. Se sintió ingenuo y estúpido. Por unos instantes realmente había pensado que Namie sentía verdadera preocupación por él. Lo único que a esa mujer le importaba era el dinero que le pagaba y su obsesivo amor incestuoso.

Izaya apoyó la frente en la fría porcelana del inodoro y suspiró sonoramente. Agarrándose en el borde del lavabo, se levantó con esfuerzo y salió del cuarto de baño. Bajó por las escaleras, bien sujeto al pasamanos y sin encender ninguna luz, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de cuero negro. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para que el mareo desapareciera y después se irguió y cogió uno de los móviles que tenía sobre la mesa, recostándose de nuevo en el sillón. Tal vez ya fuera hora de llamar a Shinra. Buscó el número en los contactos y, al no encontrarlo, advirtió que había elegido el móvil equivocado. Demasiado cansado y mareado para volver a levantarse, marcó el número de memoria.

Apenas se escucharon dos tonos cuando la puerta de su apartamento se vino abajo. Al tercer tono, dos hombres irrumpieron en su salón. Al cuarto, uno de ellos le inmovilizó mientras el otro presionaba un paño húmedo contra su rostro. Cuando la voz de Shinra se escuchó, el móvil yacía solitario sobre la alfombra y los dos hombres se habían marchado, llevándose con ellos al informante.

ooooooo

Shinra se encontraba en el sofá, tratando de abrazar a su querida Celty, cuando el móvil sonó. Al principio no le dio la mayor importancia y siguió acorralando a Celty contra los cojines. Ella le mantenía a raya con sus puños. Sacó su PDA y se lo mostró al pegajoso doctor.

 _"_ _Coge el teléfono. Podría ser importante"._

\- Pero, mi querida Celty, ¿qué puede ser más importante que estar los dos juntos y abrazados? – trató de pronunciar Shinra con la bota de la dullahan en el rostro y haciendo aspavientos, intentando alcanzarla.

 _"_ _Cógelo. Ahora"._

\- Hai, Celty – suspiró Shinra, apartándose de ella finalmente.

Se levantó y rescató el móvil de la mesa, cogiendo la llamada sin mirar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Hola? ¿Hum?

Shinra miró entonces la pantalla y, tras leer el nombre del informante, se llevó el móvil al oído de nuevo, preocupado. Si Izaya había decidido llamarle, es que se encontraba realmente mal.

\- ¿Izaya? ¿Izaya, estás ahí? ¡Responde!

Shinra esperó durante unos segundos, deseando escuchar algún ruido, por mínimo que fuera, que le confirmase que Izaya se encontraba al otro lado.

Nada.

Solo un escalofriante silencio.

El médico colgó finalmente y comenzó a morderse una uña, pensando lo que hacer a continuación. Podría pasarse por casa del informante… Sí. Eso sería lo mejor. Probablemente el joven se hubiese desmayado en mitad de la llamada. ¿Por qué sino no había contestado? Además, él le había dejado claro la última vez que le vio que, si volvía a encontrarse mal, le llamase. Shinra había sabido desde el principio que Izaya no lo haría. Era demasiado orgulloso para que su reputación como uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Ikebukuro se viera afectada por unos simples mareos y dolores de cabeza. Si esa vez había decidido llamarle, es que estaba mucho peor que antes.

\- Celty. Tenemos que ir al apartamento de Izaya inmediatamente. Seguramente no me ha escuchado y lo más probable es que haya tenido otra sobredosis.

Celty cogió su casco amarillo y se lo colocó mientras Shinra corría a la habitación de invitados en busca de su maletín. La última vez que había tratado a Izaya, este se había encontrado en dicha habitación, por lo que suponía que el maletín seguiría allí también. Nada más abrir la puerta, vio el maletín sobre el largo escritorio pegado a la pared y corrió hacia él como si la vida le fuese en ello, lo que, mirándolo desde el punto de vista del informante, no estaba del todo equivocado. Cuando salió se encontró a Celty con su móvil pegado al casco y una expresión alarmada (solo él parecía ver expresiones en el hada sin cabeza). Ella asentía silenciosamente, como queriendo dar a entender a su interlocutor que estaba escuchando a pesar de saber que no podía verla. Unos segundos después colgó y le tendió el móvil a Shinra, que se lo guardó sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Celty? ¿Quién era?

Ella se giró, el humo saliendo de su cuello con rapidez, y le mostró su PDA. El maletín se le escurrió de las manos y cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido al leer lo que Celty le mostraba.

ooooooo

Izaya sintió frío.

Un frío que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta los hombros, y que se instalaba en cada uno de sus huesos. Después notó un fuerte y doloroso pinchazo en la espalda. Inconscientemente, soltó un pequeño quejido y abrió los ojos, cerrándolos después al verse deslumbrado por una potente luz. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, con la intención de cubrírselos, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar un sonido metálico. Frunció el ceño, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y trató de levantarse, puesto que había advertido que aquel punzante dolor en su espalda era producto de la dura piedra del suelo. Mientras se erguía y se apoyaba en la pared escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido. Era algo parecido a un arrastre de cadenas.

\- Oh, ¿ya estás despierto, Orihara?

Izaya abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz y trató de vislumbrar al hombre entre el agobiante mar de luz. Una silueta pareció moverse y la luz disminuyó. Izaya entonces pudo ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. No había ninguna ventana ni muebles y las paredes eran de un gris apagado. A la izquierda de la habitación había unas empinadas escaleras, por lo que supuso que estaba en un sótano. La silueta del hombre que antes había hablado se acercó a él e Izaya retrocedió instintivamente, chocándose con la pared y escuchando de nuevo el tintineo del metal. Entonces descubrió su origen. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban apresados con unos gruesos grilletes. El sonido metálico pertenecía a las cadenas que surgían de ellos. El hombre sonrió.

\- Parece que aún sigues un poco confundido.

Izaya miró al hombre.

Le reconoció.

Záitsev. Konstantin Záitsev. Uno de los jefes de la Bratva, la mafia rusa.

Konstantin tomó a Izaya del mentón y le miró fijamente a los ojos, analizándole. Acto seguido le soltó y sacó una llave de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Le liberó de sus ataduras y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- Yuri, vigiladle mientras voy a llamar a Nikolai – habló Konstantin con, supuso Izaya, el hombre que vigilaba la puerta del sótano.

Instantes después, dicho hombre bajó las escaleras junto a otros dos y se repartieron por la habitación.

Izaya los miró sin verlos y se apretó con fuerza la cabeza. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras miraba frenéticamente de un sitio a otro. Los tres hombres le observaban entre extrañados y divertidos. Solo cuando Izaya pareció estar delirando, uno de ellos habló:

\- _Oye, parece ido. ¿Qué hacemos?_

\- _Déjalo estar._

\- _¿Y si le llevamos a la habitación?_

\- _El jefe ha dicho que le vigilásemos._

\- _Y le estaríamos vigilando. Pero en otro lugar._

\- _Parece que se esté volviendo loco._

\- _Tal vez estar tanto tiempo encerrado le afecte… Está bien. Llevémosle a la habitación._

Cuando los hombres dejaron de discutir en su idioma, dos de ellos tomaron a Izaya por los brazos mientras el otro se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla. El joven informante no dejaba de gritar cosas sin sentido y de removerse en el agarre de los dos hombres, como si el mero contacto con ellos le resultase el suplicio más doloroso.

En el momento en que los cuatro hubieron cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, Izaya se libró de sus captores y, sin que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, noqueó a uno.

Izaya se giró hacia los otros dos hombres, que le miraban boquiabiertos, y les lanzó una mueca socarrona.

\- _Verdaderamente – comenzó a hablar Izaya en ruso – es una habitación acogedora. Pero, sinceramente, creo que estaría mucho mejor en mi apartamento._

\- _Tú… ¡Nos has engañado!_

Izaya rió.

\- _Oh, humanos. Qué seres tan influenciables. No puedo evitar amarlos a todos._

\- _¿De qué demonios habla?_

\- _¿Seguirá delirando?_

Izaya cesó de reír en cuanto vio a los hombres acercarse a él. Los esquivó a ambos y se situó detrás de uno, golpeándole con fuerza en la espalda con el pie. El hombre cayó al suelo e Izaya se dirigió al otro, que retrocedía asustado por la habitación. Antes de que el informante pudiera acercarse más al tercer ruso, alguien le rodeó con los brazos.

Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido.

¿Cómo no le había notado acercarse?

Probablemente su organismo aún estaba débil y afectado por las pastillas.

En el momento en que se había despertado en aquel sótano junto a Konstantin, forzó a trabajar a su mente, tratando de disipar la neblina que la cubría. Se dio cuenta, golpeándose mentalmente por verlo tan tarde, que su estado había empeorado desde que tomaba aspirinas y, ¿quién era la única persona que tenía acceso a ellas además de él? Namie. Dedujo entonces que la mujer les había hecho algo extraño para debilitarle. Lo único que no tenía del todo claro era el porqué. Sabía que ella sería capaz de participar en cualquier plan que resultase con él acabado o muerto. Pero no lo haría gratis. Konstantin tuvo que ofrecerle algo. Algo que él no podría darle. Dinero no, eso estaba claro. Tal vez tuviese que ver con su hermano… Eso sería lo más probable. Pero aún estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad el qué.

El primer hombre al que había noqueado le sujetaba con fuerza, presionándole los brazos contra la espalda. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Konstantin.

\- Suponía que esto pasaría. Por eso he preparado esta preciosidad para ti.

Konstantin sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acercó a Izaya con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios. Le inyectó el líquido en el cuello y, tras hacerlo, el hombre le soltó. Izaya se desplomó y Konstantin chasqueó los dedos.

\- Tumbadle en la cama. Que se sienta cómodo en su estancia aquí – Konstantin se sentó en el borde del colchón y esperó a que Yuri y el otro hombre hubieran tumbado a Izaya. Entonces se inclinó sobre él, mostrándole la jeringuilla vacía –. Esta preciosidad que te he dado anulará tu voluntad durante el tiempo suficiente – rió –. La escopolamina(1) hace milagros, ¿no crees? – Konstantin hizo una pausa y continuó – Dime, Orihara, ¿qué hiciste con la información que me robaste?

Izaya entrecerró los ojos y dejó su vista anclada en algún punto del techo. Konstantin sonrió y esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

\- Se la vendí a Arthur Wellesley(2).

\- A Wellesley, ¿eh? Debería haberlo sospechado. ¿Qué querías? ¿Crear una guerra entre nosotros y que nos destruyéramos mutuamente?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso?

\- Diversión y poder ver reacciones entretenidas en todos vosotros.

\- Qué mente más retorcida y maquiavélica la tuya – sonrió el jefe –. Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería saber. Me encantaría llevarte de vuelta a tu apartamento pero, ¿sabes cuál es el problema de todo esto? Que no deberías haber sobrevivido. Te provoqué unas heridas muy profundas y, sin embargo, vives. Qué decepción.

\- Jefe – se asomó un hombre por la puerta –, el señor Nóvikov le espera.

\- Dile que estaré con él en un momento.

El hombre asintió y abandonó la estancia.

\- Como matarte sería un desperdicio, te entregaré a mi buen amigo Nikolai. Tienes unas facciones muy finas y unos ojos insólitos. Conseguiré una cuantiosa suma por ti, estoy seguro – Konstantin encendió un cigarrillo y se cruzó de piernas –. Antes de vender un producto has de asegurarte de que es de buena calidad. ¿Por qué no dejamos que mis chicos lo comprueben? No me gustaría quedar mal delante de Nikolai – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta pero, antes de salir, le lanzó a Izaya una última mirada por encima del hombro –. Tranquilo. Una vez que se pasen los efectos de la escopolamina, no recordarás nada de esto.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **1- La escopolamina es una droga que anula la voluntad de la persona que la toma. También se puede usar como suero de la verdad. La persona que esté bajo sus efectos es como un títere. Y lo mejor de todo es que luego olvidará lo ocurrido :). Debo hacerme con un poco de ella. Hay unos cuantos humanos con los que me gustaría usarla muajajajaja (olvidad esto último)**

 **2- La Historia es muy mala y mi mente ya no daba para más nombres XD. Ahí tenéis a un mafioso americano cuyo nombre es cortesía de Arthur Wellesley, mejor conocido como Duque de Wellington, vencedor de la batalla de Waterloo contra Napoleón en 1815.**


	15. Shizuo, you are

**Feliz día del libro! No sé cómo lo he hecho pero fue coger el ordenador y me he emocionado jajajaja. Había pensado que ya que hoy es un día especial (?) podría hacer un pequeño adelanto y subir el primer capítulo de Memento mori, que fue el fic ganador. No lo sé, lo pensaré XD. Aviso que, si lo subo, no esperéis continuación, puesto que ya dije que lo publicaría cuando terminase este fic. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 - Shizuo, you are…**

El famoso Jinete sin Cabeza recorría las calles de Ikebukuro a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tras ella, Shinra se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su espalda para no recibir el viento directamente de frente. La preocupación se veía pintada en su rostro. Ya no solo por lo que había acontecido con el informante, sino por lo que pudiera hacer Shizuo si no le encontraban a tiempo.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES**

\- ¿Qué pasa, Celty? ¿Quién era?

Ella se giró, el humo saliendo de su cuello con rapidez, y le mostró su PDA. El maletín se le escurrió de las manos y cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido al leer lo que Celty le mostraba.

 **"Era Shizuo. Alguien se ha llevado a Izaya".**

Shinra se quedó de piedra al leer aquello. ¿Izaya había sido secuestrado? ¿Entonces por eso no le había respondido? Izaya estaba mal. Realmente mal. Y si se le habían llevado, estaría peor dentro de poco. Shinra se llevó una mano a la frente. Izaya y secuestro eran dos palabras que no podían ponerse en la misma frase, ya que, le dieses el sentido que le dieses, ninguno era nada bueno. Pero, aunque eso era algo que le daba pavor pensar, peor era la otra parte del mensaje de Celty. ¿Quién había dicho que había descubierto el presunto secuestro? Shizuo. Le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Antes de que Izaya perdiese la memoria no le habría dado mucha importancia. Ninguna prácticamente. Por él, Izaya y Shizuo podían matarse mutuamente. Eran sus amigos, sí, pero mientras tuviera a su querida Celty a su lado podían perseguirse hasta el fin del mundo y no volver que no le importaría lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente y juntar las palabras Izaya, Shizuo y secuestro hacía que quisiera encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir hasta pasados veinte años.

 **"¿Shinra? ¿Qué te ocurre?"**

El doctor miró a la dullahan unos segundos, confundido, después reaccionó y recogió el maletín que había dejado caer anteriormente.

\- Vamos a buscar a Shizuo. Antes de que haga alguna tontería.

En esos momentos, Shinra miraba frenéticamente de un lado a otro, buscando a su rubio amigo. Celty había aminorado un poco para permitirle a Shinra buscar con mayor facilidad. Un grito de dicho joven la alertó.

\- ¡Celty! ¡Allí está!

La dullahan miró en la dirección que señalaba Shinra con el dedo y vio a Shizuo saltando de tejado en tejado. La expresión de su rostro era completamente neutra, pero en sus ojos brillaba una profunda ira que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

En el momento en que Konstantin abandonó la habitación junto a sus hombres, Izaya se levantó y caminó por la estancia, dando vueltas con la mirada perdida. En ocasiones se chocaba con algún mueble que no lograba evitar por completo o se tropezaba con la enorme alfombra que cubría el suelo, que había quedado levantada en ciertas zonas debido a su anterior enfrentamiento con los tres hombres. Izaya finalmente cayó al suelo, lastimándose las rodillas, y allí se quedó hasta que los tres rusos volvieron a entrar. Riendo, le ayudaron a levantarse y le inspeccionaron de arriba abajo.

\- _Normalmente no me gusta cuando el jefe trae hombres para negociar, pero tú no estás nada mal._

\- _Podría pasar perfectamente por una mujer._

\- _¿Y si lo es? Mírale. Tiene unos rasgos realmente delicados y su cabello y piel son muy suaves._

El hombre que había hablado acarició su mejilla y después su cuello.

\- _Tal vez debamos comprobarlo._

Uno de los otros dos hombres se acercó a Izaya y coló su mano por debajo de su negra camiseta. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto y rubio, vestido con un elegante traje blanco, entró en la habitación. Recorrió los rostros de los tres hombres con sus afilados ojos azules y frunció el ceño.

\- _Esa no es manera de tratar a un invitado._

\- _S-señor Nóvikov. Nosotros…_

\- _Ya, ya. Lo sé. Vuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Dejadme a solas con él._

El hombre del traje se acercó a Izaya y realizó una pequeña reverencia. Algunos mechones le cayeron sobre los ojos y, cuando se irguió, los retiró con sus dedos cubiertos de anillos.

\- Mi nombre es Nikolai Nóvikov – se presentó con un fuerte acento.

Izaya le miró y se quedó anclado a sus ojos. Tan azules como un cielo sin nubes.

\- Pobre criatura. Siento no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que Konstantin te suministrase esa horrible droga.

Nikolai tomó las manos de Izaya y le dirigió hacia el sofá que había frente a la cama, en la otra punta de la habitación. Se sentó y tiró de Izaya, haciendo que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Nikolai enterró sus dedos en el cabello del chico y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, acercándole más a él.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el hombre ruso.

\- Izaya – respondió él, entrecerrando los ojos.

Nikolai apartó su mano del cabello de Izaya y la plantó en su mejilla. El joven dejó caer la cabeza y se apoyó en la palma de Nikolai, permitiendo que el hombre le acariciase.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Veinticinco.

Nikolai le miró sorprendido.

\- Pareces mucho más joven. Dime, Izaya, si te vinieses conmigo, ¿habría alguien que te echase en falta?

\- No lo creo. Pero, tal vez…

Antes de que Izaya pudiese terminar, un fuerte sonido hizo que retumbase toda la habitación. Se escucharon gritos de dolor y maldiciones en ruso.

Silencio.

Después, la puerta se soltó de sus bisagras y salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Shizuo en ningún momento quiso detenerse. No podía perder tiempo porque, si llegaba aunque fuese un segundo tarde, podría no volver a ver a Izaya. Podría perderle para siempre. Continuó corriendo y saltando por los tejados, ignorando completamente la motocicleta negra que le seguía. Escuchaba los gritos de Shinra, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero él se limitaba a mirarles de vez en cuando de reojo, comprobando de esa forma que les llevaba ventaja. Hasta que una enorme pared negra se formó frente a él. No pudo parar a tiempo y se estampó contra ella, precipitándose del tejado. Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera impactar contra el suelo, la misma pared negra se descompuso y le atrapó en una oscura esfera, dejando tan solo libre su cabeza.

\- ¡Shizuo! Al fin podemos alcanzarte – suspiró Shinra, bajándose de la moto.

Celty se apeó también y sacó su PDA, tecleando efusivamente.

 **"** **¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Shizuo? ¡No puedes simplemente correr como un loco por los tejados de Ikebukuro! ¿A dónde se suponía que ibas?"**

\- A por Izaya. Sé dónde está.

El cuerpo de Celty se tensó, demostrando su sorpresa.

 **"** **¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?"**

Shizuo suspiró, tratando de calmarse y de olvidar que estaba perdiendo más tiempo.

\- Me lo dijo amablemente su secretaria.

Por el tono de voz que había usado, Celty supo que podía haber sido cualquier cosa menos amabilidad.

Y así fue.

Shizuo no había tenido más remedio que romper su regla de oro: no pegar a una mujer. Pero es que ella misma se lo había buscado. Había admitido abiertamente haberle estado suministrando pastillas renovadas a Izaya con el fin de debilitarle. Eso le había enfurecido. Y más se enfureció cuando ella le soltó un pequeño discurso y usó como excusa que nadie echaría de menos a una escoria como Izaya. Entonces perdió los papeles y Namie acabó estampada contra la pared, con el labio roto y el hombro izquierdo dislocado.

\- Ella me está esperando.

Aun así, habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo, puesto que a Namie le resultaba provechoso que Izaya regresara. Aunque la culpa había sido uno de los principales desencadenantes en lugar del dinero.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES – APARTAMENTO DE IZAYA**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había besado a Izaya y el moreno no se había presentado en Ikebukuro en ningún momento. Finalmente se había cansado de esperar y había marchado a Shinjuku. Y ahí se encontraba. Frente a la puerta de la pulga con los ojos completamente abiertos y el cuerpo tenso. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que estaba parado bajo el umbral, puesto que la puerta no era más que una tabla de madera sobre el suelo. Shizuo entró en el apartamento y lo recorrió con la mirada. No parecía que se hubiesen llevado nada, todo estaba en su sitio. Todo menos…

\- ¡Izaya! – llamó.

Una figura apareció en lo alto de la escalera y bajó tranquilamente por ella. Era una mujer hermosa de largo cabello castaño que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Namie, la secretaria de Izaya.

\- ¿Dónde está Izaya?

\- Se lo han llevado – respondió ella calmadamente –. La mafia rusa – añadió después al ver la confusión en los ojos de Shizuo –. No te preocupes. Esa alimaña ya tiene lo que merece.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Shizuo se sorprendió de lo tranquila que había sonado su voz.

\- Konstantin Záitsev me pagó una buena cantidad de dinero para que le suministrase a Izaya unas pastillas renovadas. Pensé que quería deshacerse de él cuando vi que sufrió una sobredosis. Pero me contactó para decirme que bajara la dosis. Izaya se ha estado debilitando durante los últimos tres días – Namie señaló la puerta derribada –. Hace poco se lo llevaron, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Oh, vamos. ¿No se supone que le odias a muerte? Deberías ser el más feliz de los dos ahora mismo – respondió ella como si estuviera hablando del tiempo –. Simplemente ha recogido lo que ha sembrado.

\- Odio la violencia – comenzó él – y por regla general no golpeo a las mujeres. Dime dónde está Izaya.

\- No lo sé. Podría estar en cualquier sitio. Tal vez ya no se encuentre en Tokyo.

Shizuo agarró a Namie de las solapas de la bata y juntó sus rostros, de forma que sus frentes casi se rozaban.

\- Escúchame atentamente, mujerzuela del tres al cuarto. O me dices dónde se han llevado a Izaya, o tendré que romper mi regla de oro.

\- Izaya no se equivocaba cuando decía que eras una bestia pero, sintiéndolo mucho, no sé dónde está. De todas formas, ¿qué te importa a ti? Ha hecho miserable la vida de todos aquellos que le rodean y tú no has sido precisamente una excepción. ¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está? ¿Acaso pretendes salvarle? Qué estupidez – Namie rió – ¿No será tu vida mejor sin él? ¿O es que vivir a su lado cuando estaba amnésico te ha hecho verlo con otros ojos? – la mujer sintió cómo el agarre de Shizuo se afianzaba y, a pesar de no querer parecerse a su jefe, no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió – No me digas que te has enamorado.

Todo el cuerpo de Shizuo se tensó ante aquellas palabras y Namie soltó una carcajada.

\- No puedo decir que me sorprenda – dijo ella entre risas –. Es posible que ese bastardo ya esté muerto.

Entonces Shizuo perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tratar con aquella mujer era como hablar con Izaya. No dudaba que fuera su secretaria. Solo alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos como él podría serlo.

Shizuo no veía nada más que una nube negra. La ira había vuelto a envolverle y eso solo le hacía enfurecer más. Recordó dónde estaba. Trató de tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los abrió, Namie yacía en la otra punta de la habitación, sujetándose con fuerza un hombro.

Sus miradas coincidieron y, por primera vez desde que Shizuo había entrado en el apartamento, sintió un escalofrío. Al ver los determinados ojos del rubio, recordó los días que había pasado envenenando lentamente a Izaya. Los remordimientos volvieron a caer sobre ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de alejarlos. No pudo.

\- Está bien – dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la pared –. Pasaré por mi casa a recoger una cosa. Nos encontraremos dentro de media hora en la boca de metro que hay junto al parque. No tardes.

Namie caminó hacia la entrada y, sorteando la puerta caída, atravesó el umbral.

\- ¿Qué…?

Namie se giró, aún con la mano sobre el hombro, y, tras limpiarse la sangre que se deslizaba por su labio, habló segura de lo que decía:

\- Voy a llevarte con Izaya.

Shizuo, Shinra y Celty llegaron a la boca de metro que Namie le había indicado al primero. La mujer ya estaba allí, apoyada contra una farola y cruzada de brazos.

\- Te dije que no llegaras tarde.

Sus ojos se desplazaron después a los otros dos y suspiró.

\- Vamos.

La puerta se partió por la mitad al impactar contra la pared. Nikolai se la quedó mirando, asombrado, mientras abrazaba a Izaya por la cintura en actitud protectora. Se había levantado casi en el mismo momento en que la puerta había salido disparada. Ahora se encontraba de pie, a escasos metros del sofá en el que antes había estado, y observando el hueco vacío que había dejado la puerta.

Un hombre alto, rubio y vestido de camarero entró en la habitación. Se podía ver perfectamente la rabia brillando en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres, muchacho? – preguntó Nikolai.

Shizuo avanzó unos pasos más y Nikolai estrechó con más fuerza a Izaya entre sus brazos. Shizuo apretó los puños.

\- Suéltale.

Nikolai le miró de arriba abajo. Izaya apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mafioso y este pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello azabache. La ira de Shizuo aumentó.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Izaya está a gusto conmigo, ¿ves?

\- He dicho que le sueltes.

Nikolai sonrió al ver la furiosa mirada que le dirigía Shizuo. Dejó de acariciar a Izaya, pero mantuvo su mano sobre su cabeza, y le devolvió una fría mirada.

\- Mi nombre es Nikolai Nóvikov. Ahora, dime cuál es el tuyo, muchacho.

\- Heiwajima Shizuo.

Ante la presentación de Shizuo, Izaya levantó la cabeza y le miró con unos profundos y vidriosos ojos carmesí.

\- Shizuo…

El corazón de Shizuo dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Izaya. Se veía a simple vista que el moreno estaba drogado y no sabía muy bien dónde y con quién estaba. Se sintió tremendamente feliz cuando él le reconoció.

\- Ya veo… – murmuró Nikolai –. Tú le quieres, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Lo he dicho desde que he entrado. ¿O no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

Nikolai rió.

\- Creo que no me has entendido. Discúlpame, no soy muy bueno con el idioma. Lo que quería decir es que tú le amas, ¿cierto?

Esa pregunta le pilló a Shizuo por sorpresa. Recordó cuando había estado con Namie y ella había afirmado que él se había enamorado de Izaya. No había sabido qué responder en ese momento pero ahora estaba completamente seguro.

\- Sí.

\- Hum… ¿Y él te ama a ti?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, Izaya trató de librarse del abrazo de Nikolai, sin dejar de escrutar a Shizuo con sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

\- Shizuo… Shizuo…

\- ¿Sabes cómo me llaman en mi país de origen, muchacho? – preguntó Nikolai, ignorando las llamadas casi desesperadas de Izaya.

Shizuo quiso decirle que no le importaba lo más mínimo y que dejase de llamarle muchacho o acabaría igual que la puerta.

\- Me nombraron "El Verdugo" – siguió Nikolai. Shizuo tragó duro al escuchar el apodo del ruso. No pensaría hacerle nada a Izaya, ¿verdad? –. Cuando tienes un trabajo como el mío sabes que no debes fiarte de nadie y, si alguien te traiciona, debes castigarle. No importa quien sea. Hace unos años tuve que eliminar a cierta familia. El padre, la madre, los hijos mayores y los hijos pequeños. Incluso la criada. No he vuelto a matar a nadie más, pero aquello fue tan sangriento que mi gente me otorgó aquel nombre. ¿Cómo era ese dicho…? Solo porque un gato maté, matagatos me llamaron – Nikolai suspiró –. No me agrada este nombre, pero me lo gané – Nikolai rió ante la expresión de absoluta desesperación que estaba poniendo Shizuo.

El hombre ruso soltó a Izaya y este comenzó a caminar en dirección de Shizuo. El joven moreno volvió a tropezarse con la alfombra y aterrizó en los brazos de Shizuo, que le rodeó con fuerza.

\- Tan solo quería decirte que, por muy negra que sea mi reputación, no soy tan cruel como para separar a dos jóvenes que se aman – Nikolai se acercó a uno de los armarios de la habitación y lo corrió, dejando ver una puerta oculta –. Marchaos. Le has dado una buena paliza a mis hombres, muchacho. No creo que vayan a perdonártelo tan fácilmente. Si salís por aquí, evitaréis que os encuentren.

Shizuo cogió a Izaya en brazos para poder escapar más deprisa y abrió la puerta. Antes de echar a correr por el oscuro pasillo, se giró hacia Nikolai.

\- Gracias. ¿Cómo puedo agra…?

\- Solo cuida de Izaya.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos jóvenes se perdieron en el corredor. Nikolai los observó marchar y, con una enorme sonrisa, colocó de nuevo el armario.

En el pasillo todo estaba oscuro. Shizuo apenas sabía por dónde iba. Se había encontrado un par de veces con una bifurcación y, al no tener ni idea de qué camino tomar, había seguido su instinto. Cuando sintió los brazos de Izaya rodear su cuello y oyó que soltaba un quejido, paró.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Shizuo trató de ver el rostro de su acompañante, pero le era imposible con la densa oscuridad.

\- Shizuo, tú… – a Shizuo le pareció que Izaya sonreía – Tú eres mi mejor amigo.

El corazón de Shizuo se escapó de su pecho y calló al suelo hecho pedazos. Sintió cómo Izaya apoyaba su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y cerró los ojos.

\- Tú también.

Shizuo volvió a ponerse en marcha y agradeció que la oscuridad siguiese siendo total y absoluta y que Izaya estuviese aún drogado. Así el moreno no podría ver lo descompuesto que había quedado su rostro tras escuchar aquellas punzantes palabras.

* * *

 **La verdad es que no tenía pensado terminarlo así XD. Los personajes vuelven a rebelarse como cada vez que escribo. ¿Es que no pueden hacer lo que yo quiera?**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
